Menghitung Hujan - REMAKE KAISOO
by dyoreo12
Summary: [Chapter7-8-UpGuys!] Setelah Kris meninggal satu hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali mejalin hubungan dengan pria lain sampai ia bertemu Kim Jongin, pria yang memiliki jantung Kris didalam tubuhnya. Akan kah Jongin berhasil mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo yang amat mencintai Kris itu? [KAISOO/HUNHAN/KRISOO!Slight/KAILU!Slight/REMAKE/SANTHY AGATHA]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast**

 **Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Kim Jongin [Boy]**

 **Kris Wu [Boy]**

 **Xi Luhan [Girl]**

 **Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**

 **Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **Kalimat yang dicetak miring berarti flashback, mimpi, atau pikiran tokoh didalam hatinya.**

* * *

 _Tahukah kau setiap hari aku menghitung hujan yang turun?_

 _Menghitung tetes demi tetes yang tiada habisnya._

 _Sendirian..._

 _Karena kau tak pernah ada._

 _Karena kau tak pernah sadar._

 _Karena kau selalu tiada._

 _Tahukah kau setiap hari aku menghitung hujan yang turun?_

 _Menghitung tetes demi tetes, cintaku padamu yang mulai berhamburan_

 _Berhamburan jatuh dan menghilang ditelan bumi_

"Bersamamu selalu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Kris. Tersenyum sambil menatap hujan yang turun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku ya."

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo,

"Tidak akan."

"Apakah kita bisa begini selamanya?"

"Selamanya sayang, yakinlah kepadaku."

"Kau tidak menyesal melamarku padahal aku belum lulus kuliah?"

Kris tersenyum lembut,

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bisa menikah, dan tetap kuliah."

"Benar juga." Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tetapi hanya kau yang bekerja untuk rumah tangga kita nanti."

"Siapa bilang?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya, pura-pura tampak serius. "Aku akan menagihkan semua pengeluaran yang kukeluarkan untukmu begitu kau lulus kuliah dan menerima gaji pertama di pekerjaanmu."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama, sambil menatap hujan turun.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, sekarang, ataupun nanti setelah kita menikah. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tahu. Jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak, hanya untukmu."

* * *

 _Selamanya sayang, yakinlah kepadaku.. Jantungku ini akan selalu berdetak, hanya untukmu.._

Kalimat itu terngiang ditelinga Kyungsoo sederan aliran hujan yang turun, sekarang, di depan makam Kris dengan tanah merah yang masih basah. Apakah Kris kedinginan di bawah sana? Pertanyaan itu menggayutinya, menghancurkan hatinya, membuatnya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetaran.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Sampai dengan kemarin, yang terbentang di depannya adalah kebahagiaan, kebahagiaannya bersama Kris. Tetapi ternyata yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Kekasihnya direnggut dari sisinya tepat sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Kris meninggal karena kecelakaan, ketika mencari rangkaian buket bunga untuk pengantinnya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Mereka bilang jenazah Kris menggenggam bunga itu ketika ditemukan.. bunga mawar putih dengan kelopaknya yang hancur berguguran terkena benturan.. bunga itu tidak putih lagi, berubah merah, terpercik darah Kris.

Dan.. jantung Kris sudah berhenti berdetak. Sudah tidak berdetak untuk Kyungsoo lagi, terkubur diam di sana, dalam tanah yang dingin, tidak terjangkau.

Apakah yang dipikirkan Kris pada saat-saat terakhirnya? Kyungsoo mengernyit, tak mempedulikan hujan deras yang membasahi pakaian dan rambutnya sampai kuyup, dia berdiri dengan tegar, di depan makam itu, menatap nisannya dengan nanar..

 _Apakah Kris memikirkan dirinya? Pernikahan mereka? (Italic)_

 _Air mata mulai menetes lagi di mata Kyungsoo, mata yang sudah kelelahan meneteskan kesedihannya._

 _Bagaimana mungkin Kris meninggalkannya seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin Kris tega? Kyungsoo berhak marah bukan?_

 _Tetapi apa gunanya dia marah? Kris nya sudah tidak ada, dan kesedihan sudah menelannya sampai remuk redam._

Pelaminan itu kosong sekarang, tak akan pernah ditempati. Persiapan pesta berubah menjadi duka yang kelabu dan tumpahan air mata. Hati Kyungsoo hancur, hancur sejak Kris pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mendesah, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil menatap ke arah langit.. Ini masih jam dua siang, tapi mendung menggayut seakan terlalu berat membawa isiannya yang kelabu, membuat langit makin menggelap. Hujan yang turun pasti akan deras sekali.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan cemas, bus yang ditunggunya belum tampak juga.. Kalau sampai hujan deras turun dan dia bus nya belum datang, Kyungsoo akan kehujanan.

Dia harus mencari tempat berteduh.. Putusnya ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya, menimpa kepalanya.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah cafe di sudut jalan. Cafe itu tampak nyaman, dengan kanopi hijau dan tulisan "Kamong Cafe" dengan huruf putih dan merah tebal berlatar hitam tergantung di ujung depan, seolah-olah memanggilnya.

Itu Cafe kuno, alih-alih seperti sebuah Cafe, malahan lebih mirip bangunan masa lampau yang salah tempat di tengah-tengah gedung-gedung ruko yang begitu tinggi.

Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa ragu, tetapi hujan turun makin deras, hingga dia akhirnya memutuskan masuk. Suasana tampak sepi, dan ternyata bagian dalam cafe itu lebih bagus daripada bagian luarnya.. Seperti cafe jaman belanda, dengan dinding berwarna krem dan kursi meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati, dengan hujan yang turun deras di sana, suasana tampak lebih dramatis.

Ini adalah jenis cafe dimana Kyungsoo bisa duduk berjam-jam tanpa bosan. Kyungsoo duduk, lalu memesan secangkir kopi, dan roti bakar sebagai temannya.

Sepertinya dia akan lama di sini menunggu hujan, jadi tidak ada salahnya dia memesan makanan. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling.

Suasana Cafe cukup sunyi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk menikmati kopi di sana, mungkin berteduh, mungkin juga sedang bernostalgia.

Ketika pesanannya datang, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku, tetapi setelah beberapa lama mencoba berkonsentrasi membaca, dia menyerah. Hujan itu menghalau konsentrasinya, dia lebih tertarik menatap hujan, menghitung helaan buliran air yang menghempas tanah, dan mengenang Kris.

Hari itu juga hujan, ketika Kris kecelakaan. Apakah hujan jugakah yang membunuh kekasih hatinya?

Suara berisik di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari hujan, dia mengernyit dan terpana menatap sosok yang memasuki pintu dengan rambut basah.. Kris?

Sejenak jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Tetapi kemudian kesadarannya kembali, itu sudah pasti bukan Kris.. Krisnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, dia sendiri yang menaburkan bunga terakhir ke sana sebelum mereka mengubur jenazahnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengira orang ini sebagai Kris?

Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu berkedip sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan matanya, dan melangkah menuju sudut lain di cafe itu, Kyungsoo terus mencuri-curi menatapnya, mencoba menemukan jawaban.

Lelaki ini tidak mirip dengan Kris, apalagi penampilannya berbeda.. Kris selalu rapi, sederhana dan tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.. Sedangkan lelaki ini berbeda, lebih urakan, lebih santai sekaligus elegan dengan rambut cokelat tua dan mata cokelat muda, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang sangat sesuai dengan keseluruhan wajahnya yang maskulin.

Lelaki ini begitu tampan, seperti lukisan. Jenis lelaki yang sudah pasti dihindarinya, karena pasti seorang pemain perempuan.

Dengan gugup Kyungsoo meneguk kopinya, berusaha menenangkan diri.. Kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan lelaki ini, seolah tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya?

Dan.. kenapa dia langsung teringat kepada Kris? Apa karena caranya memasuki ruangan? Dengan rambut basah tapi tidak peduli, khas Kris..

Dan kenapa pula Kris terus memenuhi pikirannya, bahkan ketika dia sudah ingin melangkah, meninggalkan masa lalu dan melupakan Kris?

Apakah ini pertanda bahwa dia tidak boleh melupakan kekasihnya itu?

* * *

"Mungkin kau salah lihat, atau kau terbawa lamunan sehingga kau berpikir lelaki itu tampak mirip dengan Kris." Baekhyun melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang begitu murung setelah bercerita.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Masalahnya lelaki itu tidak mirip dengan Kris.. Dia lebih seperti pangeran hedonis yang salah tempat di cafe itu."

"Kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, kenapa kau tidak mendekati laki-laki itu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku... aku takut..."

"Takut apa? Takut jadi korban pesona sang pangeran hedonis?" Baekhyun terkekeh

Bukan. Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Aku takut kalau aku sudah gila dan mengira semua orang sebagai Kris. Aku takut kalau ternyata aku hidup di dunia khayalanku selama ini.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan simpati, sahabatnya itu masih sering melamun dan tampak sedih, bahkan setelah setahun kematian Kris.

Ya, siapa juga yang tidak sedih, ditinggalkan kekasihnya sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka, kalau Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan bisa setegar Kyungsoo menghadapinya.

"Datanglah ke sana lagi."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, mengernyit.

"Datanglah ke cafe itu lagi, mungkin saja kau akan berjumpa laki-laki itu lagi.. Entah dia memang mirip Kris atau dia hanya halusinasimu, setidaknya kau tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi."

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah ragu memasuki cafe itu.. Hari ini, tepat seminggu kemudian, pada jam yang sama, hari yang sama.

Dia duduk dan memesan seperti biasa, lalu menunggu sambil mengeluarkan buku bacaan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, terjemahan novel sastra inggris lama lama, berjudul Jane Eyre.

Hari ini juga sama, hujan turun begitu deras di luar, mendung membuat langit menghitam, sehingga suasana sore ini tampak seperti malam. Dan Nana menunggu. Menunggu laki-laki yang mirip Kris itu.

Lama.. Hampir satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu, tetapi lelaki itu tak kunjung datang. Mungkin dia tak akan datang lagi, Kyungsoo mendesah.

Mungkin kemarin memang hanya halusinasinya. Halusinasi yang muncul kala hujan turun. Karena dia terlalu merindukan Kris...

Cafe itu sudah hampir tutup karena sore sudah menjelang. Dan meskipun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di luar, Kyungsoo mengemasi tasnya, kemudian melangkah pergi..

Dengan gontai, dia berjalan menyusuri trotoar, berpayungkan payung kecil warna merah hati.. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sebersit kekecewaan karena ternyata laki-laki itu tidak ada.

Yah, lagipula apa yang diharapkannya? Mana mungkin sebuah kebetulan terjadi dua kali?

"Nona.. Tunggu sebentar."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika menyadari panggilan itu ditujukan kepadanya.. Kepada siapa lagi? Trotoar itu sepi karena semua orang memilih berteduh di dalam, menghindari hujan deras.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya.. tertegun.

Lelaki itu.. Dan memang tidak mirip dengan Kris.. Sedang melangkah tergesa mengejarnya, tanpa mempedulikan baju dan rambutnya yang basah kuyup di terpa hujan.

Novel Jane Eyre-miliknya terlindung dalam lengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau meninggalkannya di meja." Lelaki itu berdiri, begitu tinggi menjulang di atas Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menatapnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, lelaki itu terkekeh, "Aku biasanya mampir di warung kopi itu pukul empat, sepulang kuliah, tetapi hari ini terlambat, karena hujan deras membuat jalanan macet dan banjir, ketika aku datang cafe sudah hampir tutup dan aku melihat buku itu di meja, dan melihatmu melangkah di trotoar ketika aku masuk.. Betul bukan ini bukumu?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan bukunya, suara laki-laki itu mengeras, mencoba mengalahkan derasnya hujan.

Kyungsoo masih terpana menatap sosok itu, kemudian mengerjap ketika mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya, dia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima buku itu, dengan hati-hati memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama.. Namaku Jongin.. Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya,

"Oh...aku K..Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." dengan gugup dia menghela napas.

Sudah selesai.

Lelaki ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kris, mungkin Kyungsoo memang sudah sedikit gila, mengira semua lelaki sebagai Kris.. Kyungsoo mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, "Terimakasih, aku.. aku harus pergi."

"Kyungsoo-ssi." Jongin menggenggam tangannya, menahan Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan melirik tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram tangannya, lelaki itu langsung melepaskannya dan berdiri dengan gugup.

"Eoh.. mianhae, aku merasa, mungkin kita bisa lebih mengenal lagi.. Aku juga suka membaca, meskipun sastra inggris kuno bukanlah kesukaanku." Jongin tampak terkekeh lagi, begitu ceria, "Kau akan sering ada di cafe itu kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.. Beranikah dia? Bertemu lagi dengan lelaki ini? Hening yang lama, kemudian dia mengangguk,

"Mungkin aku akan datang ke sana, ketika aku ingin menikmati secangkir kopi dan menghitung hujan." jawabnya pelan,

Jongin mengangguk, "Menghitung hujan..? , istilah yang bagus, itulah yang sering kulakukan setiap sore di cafe itu.. Semoga aku beruntung bisa menjumpaimu lagi di sana. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ssi."

Dan kemudian lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari menembus hujan deras. Kyungsoo terpaku menatapnya, sampai bayangan lelaki itu tertelan kabut hujan.

* * *

"Jadi, kau tidak berani ke sana lagi?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mencemooh, "Kau menjanjikan sesuatu pada seseorang, lalu kau mengingkarinya."

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, tidak kuat menanggung rasa bersalah, memang dia pengecut.

Sangat pengecut..

Ini sudah satu bulan sejak pertemuannya dengan lelaki bernama Jongin yang sangat mirip Kris itu, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berani menginjakkan kakinya ke cafe itu lagi.

 _Dia... takut, entah kenapa._

"Untuk apa aku ke sana Baek? toh aku hanya memandang lelaki itu sebagai pengganti Kris, sebagai orang yang entah kenapa mirip dengan Kris."

"Tetapi dia bukan Kris mu, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau penampilan mereka berbeda."

"Dia tetap mirip Kris. Bukan dari segi fisik, dia mirip dengan cara yang berbeda." Dan Jantungku berdebar setiap ada di dekatnya. (Italic) Kyungsoo mendesah, putus asa.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kyungsoo.. Kau tahu, aku sedih melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini.. Sudah setahun sejak kematian Kris, dan kau seharusnya sudah melangkah. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang.. Mungkin Tuhan punya misteri dan rencana tersendiri mempertemukanmu dengan lelaki yang mirip Kris, mungkin.. Dan kau tidak akan mengetahui rencana apa itu, kalau kau takut melangkah."

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus menemui laki-laki itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mirip atau tidak dengan Kris.. Setahuku, laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini selain Kris.. Temuilah dia."

"Hai." Kyungsoo berdiri gugup, di depan laki-laki berkulit tam yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu, tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya.. Sekejap dia mengerjapkan matanya, seolah terkejut, tetapi kemudian senyumnya terkembang,

"Kyungsoo-ssi." senyumnya makin melebar, "Duduklah."

"Kyungsoo saja." Ia duduk dihadapan Jongin, "Kau ada di sini setiap sore?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke luar.

Entah kenapa hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak kuat menghadapi pandangan tajam laki-laki itu.

"Setiap sore." Jongin meletakkan bukunya, "Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk ya."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya gugup.. Dia tidak sibuk apa-apa.. Dia cuma tidak berani datang dan menemui Jongin, tetapi kebohongan itu sudah meluncur mulus di bibirnya.

"Aku sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan rumahku bulan ini, jadi tidak sempat keluar-keluar,"

Jongin menatapnya memaklumi. Meskipun Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin jelas-jelas mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah berbohong kepadanya.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya kau bebas dan bisa datang." Lelaki itu menunjukkan sampul buku yang dibacanya, "Lihat aku sudah menyelesaikan satu set buku ini sambil duduk di sini setiap hari.

Kyungsoo melirik ke sana. Bacaan itu tidak dikenalnya, bukan tipe bacaan yang disenangi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu ya..? Ini novel karangan Michael Scott, yang ada di tanganku ini adalah buku ke enam dari serial The Secret of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel, yang ini judulnya The Enchantress." Jongin tetap menjelaskannya meskipun judul buku itu sudah tertera jelas di halaman depannya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menahan kekehan gelinya, "Hanya saja buku itu bukan tipeku."

"Ah tentu saja.. Kau penggemar bacaan romansa gelap dari masa lalu, kisah pengasuh yang jatuh cinta kepada majikannya yang dingin, kejam dan tak berperasaan tetapi sebenarnya romantis." Jongin mencibir, "Tipikal bacaan perempuan."

"Tapi kau tahu isi Jane Eyre, berarti kau membacanya." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku ingin tahu, ketika melihat seorang perempuan meninggalkannya di meja sebuah cafe, jadi aku mencari tahu dan membacanya."

Kyungsoo terpana, lalu tersenyum.. Hatinya terasa hangat, entah kenapa. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini.. Sama seperti dulu, ketika bersama Kris, berdebat masalah buku di tengah hujan, perasaannya sama.

Dan meskipun secara fisik Jongin berbeda jauh, lelaki ini mengingatkannya kepada Kris. Mengingatkannya kepada masa-masa bersama Kris.

"Kau belum memesan.. Aku rekomendasikan kau membeli roti Palm Suiker sebagai teman minum kopimu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah buku menu.

Kyungsoo mengernyit.. Biasanya dia hanya memesan roti bakar standar sebagai teman minum kopinya di sini, "Apakah enak?" Tanya nya tak yakin.

"Enak kalau sambil minum kopi diiringi hujan, sambil menyantap selembar roti sederhana yang ditaburi brown sugar dengan aroma harum yang khas."

"Kau membuat air liurku keluar." Kyungsoo tertawa, lalu memesan roti itu, dan secangkir kopi. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai ketika aku bilang bahwa perempuan selalu menyukai tipikal penjahat romantis di buku-buku roman mereka."

Dan percakapan itu berlanjut kembali.. Di tengah hujan deras yang mengiringi di luar, diantara harumnya uap beraroma kopi dan harumnya roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan..

Kyungsoo terlarut bersama Jongin, di sebuah cafe yang temaram..

* * *

 **Haloooo**

 **Sesuai janji yahh aku remake menghitung hujan dgn cast kaisoo, sebenernya main pair disini bisa dibilang dua sih.. kaisoo sm krisoo krn cukup byk bagian" yg nyeritain masa lalu mereka berdua gituuu**

 **Aku harap di ff ini kalian ga bingung ya sm alurnya yg maju-mundur.. soalnya klo etc kmrn kan maju doang nah ini ada maju-mundur nya jadi aku bedain klo yg flashback itu italic yaaaa**

 **Btw" ini udh lewat dr waktu yg aku janjiin ya hm.. maaf ya readers semua**

 **Oh iya aku harap jg kalian bisa suka sm ff ini, bisa review atau minimal kalian ninggalin jejak lah buat fav / follow.. dan klo ada masukan ttng ff ini aku dgn senang hati nerima Cuma dgn 1 syarat yaa bahasanya yg sopan** **terus jg aku mau ingetin sekali lg kalau ini ff ka santhy agatha yg aku remake, bukan plagiat ya dan maaf kalau ada typo dll di atas hehehe..**

 **Oke aku tunggu review nya yapp bye byeeee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast**  
 **Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**

 **Kim Jongin [Boy]**

 **Kris Wu [Boy]**

 **Xi Luhan [Girl]**

 **Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**

 **Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre**

 **Romance**

 **Drama**

 **Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

* * *

 _Jantungku ini berdetak untukmu._

 _Kau dengar itu kekasih?_

 _Setiap degupnya meneriakkan namamu._

 _Setiap detaknya memanggil-manggil dirimu._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Dimanakah kau, kekasih?_

 _Aku rindu menikmati helaan napas dan irama jantung yang berpadu._

 _Kau dan aku. Satu._

"Namanya Kris Wu." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengenang, "Dan aku akan selalu mencintainya."

Mereka duduk di sudut caffe yang biasa, hujan di luar tidak deras, hanya rintik-rintik yang menyenangkan untuk dipandang.. Kyungsoo merenung sambil memandangi tetes demi tetes hujan yang membentuk gumpalan serupa air mata di kaca, menghitungnya dengan seksama.

Hari itu Kyungsoo bercerita tentang masa lalunya, tentang Kris.. kekasih sejatinya yang direnggut sehari sebelum pernikahannya.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo, "Aku ikut sedih atas kehilanganmu Soo."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kris akan selalu hidup di sini." Disentuhnya rongga dadanya, tempat jantungnya berada.

Kris memang sudah meninggal, jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi untuk Kyungsoo seperti janjinya. Tetapi jantung Kyungsoo masih berdetak untuk Kris, semoga selamanya.

"Lihat itu siapa yang menunggumu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke depan pintu gerbang kampus.

Beberapa orang tampak berkumpul dan beberapa mahasiswi tampak berbisik-bisik dengan penuh semangat, menatap ke arah gerbang, dimana ada sosok yang menarik perhatian mereka.

 _Itu Kim Jongin._

Sang pangeran hedonis itu berdiri di sana, seolah-olah tidak sadar kalau dia menimbulkan kehebohan karena penampilannya yang mencolok.

Lelaki itu memakai cardigan cokelat tua dan celana jeans yang tampak pas membungkus tubuhnya, berdiri sambil bersandar di mobilnya yang berwarna orange cerah.

Penampilannya luar biasa tampan, apalagi untuk standar di kampus Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi para kutu buku dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lugu, Jongin tampak begitu modern dan berkelas.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Kyungsoo bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya kau memberitahukan kampusmu kepadanya?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ya, dia bertanya, jadi aku beritahu." Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Tetapi aku tidak pernah menduga kalau dia akan menyusul ke kampus."

"Mungkin Jongin memutuskan bahwa dia ingin lebih mengenalmu, bukan hanya dari pertemuan-pertemuan singkat di caffe.. yang.. sudah berapa kali Kyung? Aku pikir sudah hampir tiga bulan kalian rutin bertemu di caffe."

Tepatnya tiga bulan tiga belas hari.. Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dan dua kali seminggu, mereka bertemu di suatu sore yang singkat, kebanyakan sambil diiringi hujan, membahas segala hal, membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Ya Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin dekat seiring dengan semakin seringnya pertemuan mereka, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh.

Di dalam hatinya selalu ada Kris.. Kekasihnya itu sudah mengambil sebuah tempat permanen di hatinya, tak akan tergantikan oleh lelaki manapun.

Dan meskipun Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan hangat bersama Jongin, dia menahan hatinya, tak mau melangkah lebih.

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkan aku kepada Jongin? Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia memang sesuai dengan apa yang kau deskripsikan Kyung, seorang pangeran Hedonis."

"Tapi pangeran Hedonis yang ini sangat suka membaca komik One Piece dan Novel-novel petualangan fantasi, ayo.. kukenalkan kau dengannya, kau pasti menyukainya." Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun, mendekati Jongin.

Lelaki itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo, "Hai." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai juga." entah kenapa Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata.

Astaga, kenapa dia ini? Dia baru tersadar ketika Baekhyun menyenggol pinggangnya dengan siku. "Eoh.. kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Kuliahku selesai lebih awal, dan kita janji bertemu di Kamong sore ini, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku menjemputmu dulu, lagipula kampusmu sejalan denganku."

"Oh..", Kyungsoo termangu lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Ini.. ini temanku Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Hai Baekhyun-ssi, Kyungsoo sering cerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah..?" Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Jongin dan tersenyum, "Kuharap dia bercerita yang baik-baik."

Jongin tertawa, "Sebagian besar."

Baekhyun sengaja melirik jam tangannya, "Oh baiklah, aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak eomma akan mencariku, sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo.. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jongin-ssi."

"Kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" Jongin menawarkan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih Jongin-ssi, aku bawa mobil, diparkir di belakang."

Dan Baekhyun-pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri sendirian, berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin.

"Semoga kau tidak marah aku lancang menjemputmu di kampus ini."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, mendapati beberapa pasang mata penuh ingin tahu menatapnya dan Jongin, "Tidak, tapi sungguh, kau sangat menarik perhatian di sini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"

Pria berkulit tannya tertawa dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja Nona.."

* * *

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut, lalu menghela napas, "Bersamamu selalu menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang..

 _Bersamamu selalu menyenangkan.._

Itu kalimat yang sama, yang diucapkannya kepada Kris, "Terimakasih Jongin.. Kuharap kita bisa berteman seperti ini seterusnya.. Aku juga senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Wajah Jongin sedikit memucat, dia lalu tersenyum miris, "Hanya sebagai teman.. Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum, mencoba terdengar mantap, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa lebih dari itu."

"Karena Kris Wu?"

"Kumohon Jongin."

"Tetapi benar kan? Karena Kris? Aku melihatmu waktu itu, ketika kau bercerita tentang tragedi sebelum pernikahanmu.. Matamu yang kosong, seolah sudah kehabisan air mata.. dan aku sadar, dia belum mati bagimu."

"Dia memang belum mati bagiku.. Kris akan selalu ada di sini." Kyungsoo menunjuk dadanya, menahan tangis.

"Dan kemudian bagaimana kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu? Jika kau seperti ini terus menerus? Mencoba menjaga kenangan tentang Kris di hatimu itu, sementara dunia terus berjalan, meninggalkanmu menangisi kekasihmu yang telah meninggal?"

"Hajima."

"Tidak. Kau harus sadar Kyungsoo, Kris-mu sudah meninggal.. Ya, kau memang mencintainya. Lalu kenapa? Hidup Kris sudah berhenti, tetapi hidupmu masih berlanjut, mau tak mau kau harus menjalaninya, kalau tidak kau akan berdosa kepada sang pemberi kehidupan."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur-ngatur kehidupanku.. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini.. Hidup bersama kenanganku tentang Kris."

"Aku memang tidak berhak.. Karena aku tak pernah dilihat olehmu." Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Tetapi ketahuilah, aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo.."

"Aniya." Kyungsoo berkilah.

"Ya! Aku mencintaimu!" Suara Jongin sedikit meninggi, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menikmati kopi menoleh ke arah mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Dan hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini.. Jantungku serasa diremas melihatmu tak pernah bisa bangkit dari kesedihanmu.."

"Cukup Kim Jongin! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi." Kyungsoo berdiri menghapus air mata nya, "Aku pikir engkau mengerti.. Tetapi ternyata memang tak ada yang mengerti."

"Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin mencoba memanggil, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak mau mendengarnya.

Sambil menahan tangis dia berlari pergi.

 _Dan hujanpun turun, seakan mengiringi tangisnya._

* * *

"Jadi kau akan terus berlaku kekanak-kanakan dan menghindari Jongin?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang begitu muram, duduk memeluk lututnya di sudut ranjang.

"Dia jahat Baek, menyuruhku melupakan Kris." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak jahat.. Dia hanya ingin kau bangkit di dunia nyata.. Melangkah lagi, menikmati hidupmu."

"Dengan melupakan Kris?"

"Kau tidak harus melupakannya.. Kau tetap bisa menyimpan kenangan tentangnya di dalam hatimu.. Tetapi kau tidak boleh berkubang dalam kenangan itu. Kau harus melangkah maju, Kyungsoo."

"Gaya bicaramu sudah seperti Jongin saja Baek, aku curiga kalian berkomplot." Sinis Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Dengarkan ya sahabatku yang cantik, kami berdua meyayangimu.. Dan karena kami menyayangimu maka kami berpikiran sama.. Mungkin juga Kris di sana juga akan berpikiran sama dengan kami."

Kyungsoo tercenung, meresapi kata-kata Baekhyun dalam diam.

* * *

 _ **Waktu itu mereka sedang memilih cincin, dan mengukirkan nama masing-masing di cincin itu.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo sangat bahagia, dan menatap Kris dalam senyuman,**_  
 _ **"Kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, dan kau menyematkan cincin itu di jemariku, aku akan mengenakan cincin ini selamanya."**_

 _ **Kris, sepertia biasa menatap Kyungsoo dengan kelembutannya, "Aku juga Kyung.. Cincin itu tanda bahwa aku mengikatkan hati kepadamu."**_

 _ **"Kita akan selalu seperti ini kan Kris?"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"**_

 _ **"Karena kebahagiaan ini terasa terlalu sempurna.. Aku kadang-kadang takut semua direnggut dariku.." Gumam Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Kris tertawa, merangkul Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Jalan Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu.. Yang penting kita mensyukuri saat ini, saat ketika aku dan kamu dipersatukan.. Bukankah itu cukup?"**_

 _ **"Ya, itu cukup." Senyum Kyungsoo melebar, lalu ekspresinya berubah serius, "Tetapi kalau nanti aku meninggal duluan, kau boleh melepas cincin itu dan menikah lagi."**_

 _ **Kris terbahak, "Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Dia lalu mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kalau aku yang meninggal duluan? Akankah kau menikah lagi?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mendengar pertanyaan Kris itu, "Tidak! Aku akan menjanda selamanya."**_

 _ **Dengan lembut Kris menghela Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecup lembut dahinya,**_  
 _ **"Jangan biarkan sebuah kenangan menghalangi langkahmu untuk maju sayang.. Aku akan sangat sedih jika ternyata aku meninggal duluan dan kau menutup hatimu.. Ketika hidupku berhenti dan hidupmu masih berlanjut, kau berhak untuk menemukan bahagiamu yang ada di depan sana. Berjanjilah padaku."**_

 _ **"Tidak mau." Kyungsoo cemberut, "Lagipula kau tidak akan meninggal duluan, tidak ada yang akan meninggal.. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal-hal yang menggembirakan saja?"**_

 _ **Kris tergelak, menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan riang meninggalkan toko cincin itu.**_

* * *

Ketika terbangun, wajah Kyungsoo penuh air mata.. Mimpi itu... kenapa mimpi tentang kenangan percakapan itu muncul sekarang?

Apakah Kris ingin menyampaikan suatu pesan kepadanya? Tentang Jongin?  
Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi, bingung setengah mati.

* * *

Jongin ada di sana di kursinya yang biasa.. Kali ini lelaki itu tidak membaca buku.

Hanya secangkir kopi yang tampaknya tidak tersentuh di mejanya, dan lelaki itu sedang merenung, menatap hujan deras yang menghantam-hantam jendela kaca.

Tampak sedih..

Seharusnya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dari awal.

Semuanya.

Kenyataan ini, yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari Kyungsoo.. Bahwa jantungnya, berdegup untuk Kyungsoo, mencintai Kyungsoo.

Sepenuh hati.

Mata Jongin lalu terpejam, mengenang masa lalu, setahun yang lalu..

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Ahjumma bilang mereka sudah mendapatkan donor jantung untukmu." Luhan memeluk Jongin dengan bahagia, "Ahkirnya Jongin-ah, penantian kita berujung.."**_

 _ **Jongin tersenyum menatap tunangannya.. Luhan-nya yang cantik.**_

 _ **Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya yang kemudian menjadi tunangannya.. Luhan selalu setia menunggunya, meskipun masa depan mereka tak pasti, meskipun Jongin harus bolak balik masuk rumah sakit karena kondisinya.**_

 _ **Jongin bahkan didiagnosa tidak akan bisa hidup lama kalau dia tidak segera mendapatkan donor jantung.**_

 _ **"Syukurlah Lu.. aku.. aku senang, setidaknya kalau operasi ini berhasil, aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang sempurna untukmu."**_

 _ **"Operasi ini pasti berhasil." Luhan menatap Jongin dengan mantap, "Dan bicara apa kau tentang lelaki sempurna? Entah kau berjantung sehat atau tidak, kau adalah kekasih sempurna untukku."**_

 _ **"Tetapi aku takut. Aku takut ketika operasi berjalan, ternyata jantung itu tak cocok untukku."**_

 _ **"Jantung itu cocok untukmu, mereka sudah mengetest-nya."**_

 _ **"Bagaimana kalau terjadi komplikasi dan pada akhirnya aku tetap akan mati di meja operasi?"**_

 _ **"Jongin-ah." Luhan menyela, mengingatkan. "Hidup dan mati itu Tuhan yang menentukan, yang penting kau semangat, dan berjuang.. Tuhan pasti melihat betapa inginnya kau hidup.. Betapa inginnya aku agar kau hidup." Dengan lembut Luhan mengecup dahi Jongin, "Operasi itu pasti akan berhasil, percaya padaku."**_

 _ **Jongin tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan lembut,**_  
 _ **"Terimakasih sayang, kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu."**_

 _ **"Dan akupun demikian adanya, sayang."**_

* * *

 _ **Operasi itu berhasil. Jantung baru itu cocok dengan sempurna di rongga dadanya.**_

 _ **Jongin bisa merasakan detaknya yang kuat, penuh vitalitas, memompa darahnya ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa kuat.**_  
 _ **Siang itu Jongin terbangun lagi, karena mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu mengganggunya sejak dia dioperasi, mimpi tentang seorang gadis, dengan cincin dan gaun pengantin, yang sedang menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.**_

 _ **"Sayang." Luhan menggenggam jemarinya, mencoba menenangkan napas Jongin yang memburu, "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"**_

 _ **Jongin mencoba memfokuskan matanya, dan menemukan wajah Luhan yang cantik, sedang menatapnya dengan cemas.**_

 _ **Dia lalu mengernyit. Luhan masih tetap sama, masih tetap cantik, masih tetap setia, masih tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama? Jantungnya sudah tidak berdebar penuh cinta ketika melihat Luhan, debaran itu tidak terasa lagi, hampir terasa hambar, hampir seperti Jongin.. sudah tidak mencintai Luhan lagi. Tetapi bagaimana bisa?**_

 _ **Jongin seharusnya tidak berubah secepat ini, tidak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali..**_

 _ **Jantungnya.**_

 _ **Ya. Meskipun tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logika. Jantung baru itu tidak berdebar untuk Luhan. Jantung itu hanya berdebar untuk seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang selalu ada di mimpinya.**_

 _ **"Apakah kau memimpikan perempuan itu lagi?" suara Luhan gemetar dan air mata menetes ketika Jongin memalingkan muka tidak bisa menjawab.**_

 _ **"Apakah aku... apakah aku akan kehilanganmu, Jongin?"**_

 _ **Hening.**_

 _ **Bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak mampu berkata. Hanya detak jantungnya yang berdegup di keheningan ruang perawatan itu, seakan-akan memanggil kekasihnya.**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya sangat tidak dianjurkan sang penerima donor mengetahui dari mana donornya." Dokter Kim, Dokter spesialis jantung, yang merupakan paman Jongin sendiri mengernyitkan keningnya sambil membaca berkas di tangannya, "Tetapi karena pihak keluarga pendonor sendiri tidak meminta supaya dirahasiakan, kurasa kau tidak melanggar peraturan menanyakannya."**_

 _ **"Siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku samchon?"**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu Jongin-ah? Bukankah kau sebaiknya tidak tahu? Jadi kau bisa menjalani hidupmu ke depan dengan baik, menata ulang hidupmu, karena setahuku jantung itu sangat sehat dan cocok untukmu."**_

 _ **Jongin memijit ujung atas hidungnya, merasa pening di kepalanya. Pertanyaan itu telah begitu menghantuinya, dan mimpi-mimpi itu selalu hadir setiap malam, sampai-sampai Jongin merasa itu nyata.**_

 _ **"Aku butuh tahu, karena alasanku sendiri."**_

 _ **Sang Paman menghela napas,**_  
 _ **"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Luham? Kau membuat gadis baik itu begitu sedih."**_

 _ **Jongin meringis merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam,**_  
 _ **"Aku sangat menyesal melakukannya, aku juga sedih. Tetapi Luhan berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang mencintainya."**_

 _ **"Dan kau tidak? Selama ini yang aku lihat, kau mencintainya."**_

 _ **"Sekarang tidak lagi." Jongin menunjuk ke dadanya. "Entah samchon percaya atau tidak, jantung ini mencintai perempuan lain."**_

 _ **Sang paman menatap Jongin lama, lalu menghela napas. Jelas sekali sang paman tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Jongin. Dia seorang dokter dan secara medis, tidak mungkin jantung donor membawa kenangan tentang pemilik sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Bagaimana mungkin?**_

 _ **Tetapi sang Paman tidak mau mengkonfrontasi Jongin, lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dari operasinya. Dan dia berharap informasi ini bisa menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggu Jonginsetiap malam.**_

 _ **"Jantung itu berasal dari seorang lelaki bernama Kris Wu."**_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **HAIII~**

 **Aku bawa chapter 2 nih hehehe, gmn" chapter ini?**

 **Menurut kalian nanti Jongin berhasil ga sih ngambil hatinya Kyungsoo? Atau malah engga? wkwk**

 **btw nih.. kalian tau kan exo mau konser disinii siapa yg nonton? Aku nonton sih tp di purple A keke.. buat yg ga nonton gausah sedih, gausah baper, ttp semangat dan yg paling utama inget kata-kata melegenda pacar aku alias Jongin :v klo bljr itu lebih penting drpada exo okay.. masih ada lain waktu koooo jd keep smile yaa manteman readers kuu..**

 **Oh iyaa makasih yaa yg udh review trus fav sm follow ff iniii,, mksh juga lhoo buat sahabat tercinta /alah/ gw, Cha" yg udh baca ff ini dan review ff inii.. lope lope u dah yaaa wkwkwk**

 **See you next chap yaaaaa ditunggu reviewnyaa**

 **annyeong :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast**  
 **\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Jongin [Boy]**  
 **\- Kris Wu [Boy]**  
 **\- Xi Luhan [Girl]**  
 **\- Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast**  
 **\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre**  
 **\- Romance**  
 **\- Drama**  
 **\- Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

* * *

 _Mencintaimu itu sama seperti bernapas_

 _Terjadi begitu saja, tak tertahankan_

 _Bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya_

 _Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Dan aku mau menunggu_

 _Aku mau menunggu untukmu_

 _Meskipun itu berarti.._

 _Selamanya_

 _ **"Aku harus pergi." Jongin menatap sedih ke arah Luhan, yang sedang merapikan pakaian-pakaian Jongin dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.**_

 _ **Jemari Luhan berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Jongin, kali ini jemari itu bergetar..**_

 _ **"Mencari perempuan itu?"**_

 _ **Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Luhan."**_

 _ **"Tidak." Suara Luhan pecah oleh tangis, "Bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkanmu? Kau meninggalkan aku untuk mengejar perempuan lain, seorang perempuan yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui hanya karena mimpi-mimpimu."**_

 _ **"Mimpi-mimpi itu nyata Lu, dan perempuan itu juga, begitu juga jantung yang sekarang berdetak di dadaku ini."**_

 _ **Luhan mengusap air matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan pilu,**_  
 _ **"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku Jongin? Tidakkah kau mengenang masa kita bersama dulu? Aku selalu mencintaimu, bahkan sejak kita kecil.. Aku selalu mendampingimu, di saat-saat sulit sekalipun, percaya bahwa masih ada masa depan untuk kita.. apakah kau tega membuang itu semua?" suara Luhan terisak-isak tak kuasa menahan perasaannya.**_

 _ **Hal itu membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba menekan rasa bersalahnya.**_

 _ **Perempuan ini tidak terbantahkan adalah pasangan yang sempurna, sangat tulus mencintainya dan selalu bersamanya di saat dia sakit. Tentu saja Jongin merasakan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa karena mencampakkannya seperti ini, dia bukannya tidak punya perasaan, masalahnya.. jantung ini.. jantung ini tidak menginginkan Luhan, dan selalu memanggil-manggil perempuan lain, perempuan itu, yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya.**_

 _ **"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Jongin meremas rambutnya frustrasi, "Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain maaf..."**_

 _ **"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku Jongin-ah..." tatapan Luhan penuh permohonan, penuh air mata.**_

 _ **Jongin tahu setidaknya kalimat itu akan membuat Luhan tenang. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia tidak bisa.**_

 _ **Luhan tahu itu, matanya terpejam berusaha menahankan rasa sakit yang memenuhi dadanya. Tidak pernah disangkanya dia dan Jongin akan berujung seperti ini.**_

 _ **"Setiap malam, ketika menggenggam tanganmu di rumah sakit, aku selalu berdoa semoga Tuhan memberikan jantung baru untukmu, supaya kau bisa sehat, supaya kita punya masa depan bersama, supaya kita bisa menua bersama, menatap anak-anak kita nanti dengan bahagia." Rasa sakit di suara Luhan terdengar nyata, "Aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mendapatkan donor jantung itu.. sangat bahagia.. tapi ternyata aku salah."**_

 _ **Luhan menutup tas Jongin di atas ranjang dan melangkah mundur, menatap Jongin yang hanya bisa diam membatu,**_  
 _ **"Kalau saja aku tahu bahwa jantung itu akan merenggutmu dariku, lebih baik kau tidak pernah mendapatkan donor jantung."**_

 _ **Dan dengan kata-katanya yang penuh dengan kesakitan, Luhan melangkah pergi, berurai air mata.**_

* * *

 _ **Ketika malam mulai temaram dan senja beranjak menjadi gelap. Jongin duduk menghadap mamanya dan menceritakan semuanya. Ibunya hanya menatapnya dengan sedih.**_

 _ **"Jadi begitu saja? Kau tinggalkan Luhan begitu saja?"**_

 _ **Jongin mendesah sedih, "Aku tahu semua orang akan menyalahkanku karena perlakuan jahatku kepada Luhan... tapi kuharap eomma bisa mengerti aku. Aku... jantung ini.. jantung ini menginginkan perempuan lain."**_

 _ **"Bagaimana mungkin Jongin? Apa yang kau rasakan itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, eomma bingung dengan sikapmu. Eomma sedih melihat Luhan, Jongin. Dia sangat kecewa, dia hancur, dan bukan hanya itu, persahabatan eomma dan appa dengan kedua orangtua Luhan menjadi rusak karena masalah ini, mereka tidak mengerti." Sang ibu menghela napas sedih, "Tetapi eomma percaya kepadamu nak. Eomma sudah melalui saat-saat dimana eomma hampir kehilanganmu, berkali-kali."**_

 _ **Perempuan itu menyusut air matanya, "Jantung itu membuat eomma tidak akan cemas kehilanganmu lagi, dan.. kalau kau bilang jantung itu mencintai perempuan lain, eomma akan berusaha mendukungmu, karena kalau yang kau bilang itu benar, eomma berhutang budi kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang jantung kekasihnya didonorkan untukmu."**_

 _ **Jongin langsung memeluk ibunya. Erat. Menahan resapan air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha menyeruak keluar.**_

 _ **Semua orang boleh membencinya, tetapi asalkan ibunya mendukung, Jongin bisa melangkah maju.**_

 _ **"Terimakasih eomma." Suara Jongin serak oleh emosi, dipeluknya ibunya, wanita tua bertubuh kecil yang begitu tegar berjuang untuk anak tunggalnya yang sakit.**_

 _ **Jongin sangat menyayangi ibunya, "Jadi, kemana kau akan mencari perempuan itu?"**_

 _ **"Seoul, aku sudah mendaftar untuk mengambil magisterku di sana."**_

* * *

 _ **Pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo adalah ketika perempuan itu keluar dari toko kelontong di ruko itu, dan melangkah di trotoar.**_

 _ **Saat itu mendung sudah menggelap, mengirimkan pesan bahwa dia akan menjatuhkan muatannya ke bumi.**_

 _ **Jongin sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya untuk tinggal di Seoul, administrasi perkuliahannya sudah beres, dan dia sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru, sebuah rumah mungil di kompleks perumahan Seoul atas yang dingin dan rimbun oleh pepohonan tua yang menjulang ke langit, mengarahkan batangnya bagaikan lengan-lengan terentang yang ditumbuhi dedaunan dan menyejukkan sukma.**_

 _ **Setelah itu, dia menelusuri alamat rumah Kris, mencari informasi sedapat mungkin dari para tetangga.**_

 _ **Dia mendapatkan informasi cukup penting, bahwa Kris meninggal dunia sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kesedihan seperti apa yang mungkin ditanggung oleh Kyungsoo ketika itu? Jongin tak berani membayangkannya.**_

 _ **Butuh waktu dua hari sampai akhirnya Jongin menemukan alamat kampus Kyungsoo. Oleh salah seorang teman kampusnya, dia diberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mencari bahan tekstil untuk sampling kegiatan perkuliahan mereka di kawasan Myeondong.**_

 _ **Jongin memutuskan memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan menelusuri kawasan itu.**_  
 _ **Hampir dua jam Jongin menelusuri jalan-jalan itu, hingga tak terasa dia sudah melangkah begitu jauh. sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok itu.**_

 _ **Jongin hanya pernah melihat Kyungsoo sekilas di sebuah foto hasil pencariannya di internet.**_

 _ **Tetapi dia yakin bahwa perempuan yang berjalan tergesa seolah dikejar mendung di seberangnya itu adalah Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Dia tahu.**_

 _ **Jantungnya tahu.**_

 _ **Jantungnya berdegup kencang memanggil perempuannya.**_  
 _ **Dorongan pertama Jongin adalah menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memperkenalkan diri, tetapi ketika baru satu langkah berjalan dia berhenti.**_

 _ **Apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Kyungsoo?**_

 _ **Apakah dia akan datang dan dengan santainya berkata : "Hai aku Jongin, aku adalah orang sakit yang beruntung mendapatkan donor jantung dari kekasihmu, Kris." atau mungkin dia akan berkata : "Hai aku Jongin, kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh, tetapi aku mencintaimu. Jantung kekasihmu, Kris yang sekarang menjadi jantungku masih berdebar untukmu."**_

 _ **Debaran jantung itu makin mengencang, dan Jongin tersenyum, menepuk dadanya pelan, "Hei.. Aku tahu kau tidak sabar bertemu perempuanmu.. Tetapi kita tidak bisa menerobos masuk tanpa perhitungan dulu.. Aku harap kau sabar."**_

 _ **Lalu Jongin terkekeh sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti orang gila, berbicara sendiri dengan jantungnya sambil berdiri di trotoar seperti ini..**_

 _ **Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi kepalanya, butirannya makin lama makin membesar seolah langit meminta agar para manusia menyingkir sehingga dia bisa menumpahkan muatan kelabunya ke bumi. Jongin melempar pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo, perempuan itu tampak berdiri bingung ketika hujan juga mulai menimpanya, lalu dia memasuki cafe itu.. Cafe dengan sebutan Kamong di papan namanya.**_

 _ **Sementara itu Jongin tetap berdiri di sana, entah berapa lama dia tidak tahu. dia berdiri bagaikan orang idiot, bingung harus bagaimana.**_

 _ **Hujan makin membesar, dan tetesannya mulai membasahi rambut dan mengalir turun ke bahunya, membasahi pakaiannya.**_

 _ **Lalu dia menelan ludah, menyeberang jalan dan melangkah memasuki cafe itu.**_

 _ **Sejenak berdiri meragu di depan pintu, kemudian melangkah masuk.. Kyungsoo duduk di sudut sana, matanya mencuri pandang.**_

 _ **Tepat saat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengadu tatapan dengannya.**_

 _ **Dengan gugup Jongin memalingkan muka, mencoba bersikap acuh, lalu memilih tempat di sudut yang lain memesan kopi, lalu duduk kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mendekati Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Dan rupanya dia terlalu lama berpikir, karena sejenak setelah hujan sedikit mereda, Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan cafe itu. Meninggalkan Jongin dalam kekosongan.**_

 _ **Jantungnya yang tadinya berdebar penuh semangat kini terasa hampa.**_

 _ **Sejak itu Jongin selalu datang. Di jam yang sama, memilih tempat duduk yang sama sambil menatap cemas ke arah pintu dengan setia. Hanya satu hari dia terlambat datang, dan di satu hari itu, entah kenapa Tuhan membuat Kyungsoo datang kesana, meninggalkan bukunya..**_

 _ **Lalu perkenalan itu terjadilah, mengalir begitu saja, ketika Kyungsoo tidak kunjung datang lagi ke cafe itu sesuai janjinya, Jongin tetap menunggu.**_

 _ **Dan ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Kyungsoo akhirnya datang menemuinya, membuat Jongin yakin bahwa sadar atau tidak Kyungsoo merasakan panggilan dari jantung ini untuknya.**_

 _ **Mereka terus bertemu dan semakin dekat. Tetapi kemudian pertemuan-pertemuan mereka diisi oleh kisah kenangan Kyungsoo bersama Kris. Membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang membakar di dalam dadanya.**_

 _ **Sebuah perasaan yang bisa dideskripsikan sebagai..**_

 _ **Cemburu.**_

 _ **Ya. Jongin cemburu. Sangat cemburu kepada Kris. Pria sempurna di mata Kyungsoo, yang kini jantungnya berdegup di dalam rongga dadanya.**_

* * *

Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, itu pasti. Perasaan cintanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan logika, tidak bisa dianalisa dengan kata-kata. Perasaan cintanya ada begitu saja, memenuhi rongga dadanya, menjajah hatinya. Sementara yang dicintai Kyungsoo adalah Kris.

Selalu Kris Wu.

Dan dengan bodohnya Jongin memicu pertengkaran itu. Membuat Kyungsoo makin menjauh darinya.

Disesapnya kopinya dengan sedih. Dia masih duduk di sini., di sudut yang sama, tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, menunggu dengan setia seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tak kunjung datang, dan Jongin meragu apakah Kyungsoo akan datang kali ini..?

Kalau Kyungsoo tak mau datang, dia akan hancur oleh patah hati.

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdenyit menimbulkan rasa nyeri di rongga dadanya.

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan ragu di depan cafe itu. Masih cafe yang sama, bangunan yang sederhana.

Kyungsoo mendesah.. Kenapa dia ada di sini? apakah itu berarti memberi kesempatan kepada Jongin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kris? Tetapi Baekhyun bilang, dengan menerima Jongin bukan berarti dia membuang Kris.

Kris akan selalu ada dan akan selalu hidup di dalam hatinya.

Tetapi tidak terbantahkan, Kyungsoo juga menyayangi Jongin.

Entah perasaan itu tumbuh entah kapan. Mungkin sejak Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya, mungkin juga sejak pertemuan rutin mereka di cafe itu dari waktu ke waktu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang dia ingin mencari jawaban. Mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang menggelayuti benaknya.

Kyungsoo lalu melangkah masuk ke cafe itu. Dan mendapati Jongin duduk di sana, di sudut yang sama tempat mereka biasanya duduk berdua.

Lelaki itu tampak merenung, tidak melihat ke arah pintu, tetapi kemudian entah kenapa dia langsung menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Kepalanya langsung tegak dan dia setengah berdiri ketika melihat Kyungsoo,  
"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin, berdiri dengan ragu,  
"Aku... aku mau minta maaf karena membentakmu di pertemuan kita terakhir waktu itu."

Jongin tersenyum lalu duduk kembali,  
"Duduklah Soo, aku akan memesankan pesananmu yang biasa."

Kopi dan roti pun dihidangkan, menu tetap mereka selama pertemuan mereka di sana.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang tulus,  
"Aku minta maaf, aku yang terlalu memaksamu. Percayalah Kyungsoo, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mendesakmu lagi. Aku akan selalu ada, entah sebagai sahabatmu, entah sebagai saudaramu, entah sebagai apapun. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Jongin dengan senyum sedihnya, "Terimakasih Jongin-ah... aku.. aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, tetapi kau masih begitu baik untukmu."

"Karena aku mencintaimu." suara Jongin tercekat menahan rasa, menahan debaran jantungnya yang makin mendera,

Tidak apa-apa kalau ternyata Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas cintanya. Cukup baginya bisa duduk di sini dan menatap perempuan itu, dan menghirup napas yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tidak apa-apa ternyata mencintai, dan hanya ingin mencintai, entah cintanya itu berbalas atau tidak...

* * *

Jongin baru saja pulang dan membaringkan badannya di ranjang, matanya menatap nanar ke langit-langit kamar, membayangkan Kyungsoo.

Hanya membayangkan perempuan itu, senyumannya, tawanya, caranya berbicara saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dipenuhi oleh perasaan cinta.

Kemudian ponselnya berkedip, sekali.. dua kali.. Akhirnya Jongin meraihnya.

Nama yang tertera di layar ponsel itu membuatnya menegang..

"Ya, Luhan?"

Sejak perpisahan di rumah sakit itu Luhan memutuskan kontak dengannya.

Sama sekali.

Dan Jongin terima, karena dia memang tidak pantas memohon maaf dari Luhan.. Dan mungkin Luhan lebih baik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jongin terima kalau Luhan membencinya dan dia berharap dengan begitu Luhan akan mudah membuka hatinya untuk yang lain.

Suara di seberang sana penuh dengan isak tertahan.  
"Jong... Jongin... Aku sangat membutuhkanmu... aku tak kuat tanpamu... " Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di seberang sana, penuh dengan kesakitan tanpa ampun, membuat hati Jongin terasa nyeri..

"Pulanglah Jongin.. aku mohon pulanglah kemari.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next Chapter 4 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast**  
 **\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Jongin [Boy]**  
 **\- Kris Wu [Boy]**  
 **\- Xi Luhan [Girl]**  
 **\- Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast**  
 **\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre**  
 **\- Romance**  
 **\- Drama**  
 **\- Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

* * *

J _ika cinta itu sama dengan hujan_  
 _Maka kaulah tetes air yang mengalir itu_  
 _Menerpa tubuhku, Membasahi hatiku_  
 _Membuatku mampu bermimpi,_  
 _Bahwa mungkin akan ada 'bahagia selamanya" untuk kau dan aku..._

"Aku tidak bisa datang, maafkan aku Lu." Jongin mengeraskan hatinya. Luhan harus belajar kuat tanpanya.

Kalau setiap Luhan lemah dan Jongin datang, Luhan akan terus bergantung kepadanya, hatinya akan semakin sakit dan semakin menderita.

Jongin menyayangi Luhan.. Hanya itu.. Pertunangan mereka bertahun-tahun lamanya, persahabatan mereka dari kecil hanya menyisakan satu hal di dada Jongin : rasa sayang.

Debar itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuk Luhan. Jantung itu sudah tidak lagi mengharapkan Luhan di sampingnya.

Suara isak Luhan mengalun perlahan, isak perempuan yang patah hati.

"Setega itukah kau padaku, Jongin? Aku bagaikan sampah bagimu sekarang..?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau kuat, Lu."

"Kuat?" Luhan tertawa di sela isak tangisnya, "Dulu aku kuat, karena aku harus menopangmu. Kau sakit, dan aku berjuang supaya kuat, karena salah satu dari kita harus kuat untuk mendukung yang lain." Suara Luhan terdengar penuh kesakitan, "Lalu kau menghancurkanku."

Jongin memejamkan mata, merasakan kesakitan memenuhi badannya. Luhan memang benar... tetapi dia bisa apa?

"Maafkan aku Luhannie.."

"Tidak." Luhan bersikeras, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Jongin.. Bertahun kuhabiskan hanya untuk mendampingimu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Tetapi kau membuangku begitu saja.. Hanya karena jantung sial itu."

"Kau boleh membenciku semaumu. Aku pantas menerimanya. Kalau dengan membenciku kau bisa sembuh dan melangkah ke dalam kebahagiaan baru, aku rela kau benci." gumam Jongin pelan.

Hening. Luhan termenung di seberang sana. Lalu ada helaan napas di sela isak tangisnya.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau bunuh saja aku."

Telepon pun ditutup. Meninggalkan Jongin yang termenung di tengah kegelapan kamarnya.

* * *

 _ **Mereka sedang duduk di pantai yang mereka kunjungi waktu liburan masa lalu, di pasir tanpa alas. Menghadap ombak di bawah langit jingga yang siap menghantarkan matahari masuk ke peraduannya.**_

 _ **"Tidak ada yang namanya bahagia selamanya." Kris bergumam sambil tersenyum lembut, melirik novel cinta yang sedang dibaca oleh Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Kyungsoo mendongak dari novel itu. Cahaya makin temaram, membuat huruf demi huruf makin berbayang, dia menyerah dan menutup novelnya.**_

 _ **"Wae?"**_

 _ **"Karena hidup terus berputar, manusia yang bercinta harus menghadapinya. Mereka bisa bahagia karena cinta, tetapi terkadang menangis juga karenanya, begitulah hidup, begitulah cinta." Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata teduhnya, "Dan karena ada kematian. Suatu saat manusia harus siap menghadapi kematian, dipisahkan satu sama lainnya."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo merenungkan kata-kata Kris.. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukai novel-novel percintaan?"**_

 _ **"Karena mereka semua selalu berakhir hidup bahagia selamanya?"**_

 _ **"Bukan." Kyungsoo menggeleng.. "Karena novel percintaan itu selalu berakhir di saat mereka paling bahagia. Seakan hidup mereka berhenti di sana, setelah tulisan 'the end', di titik para tokohnya paling bahagia."**_

 _ **Kris tertawa, "Kau ingin seperti novel-novel itu? berakhir di titik paling bahagia?"**_

 _ **"Saat ini aku bahagia." Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan tersenyum penuh cinta, "Tapi aku belum ingin ini berakhir... masih ada saat-saat panjang di depan kita, dan aku ingin menikmatinya."**_

 _ **"Meskipun nanti kadangkala ada tangis berganti tawa dan sebaliknya?" Kris bertanya.**_

 _ **"Itu cukup berharga untuk dilalui kalau dilewatkan bersamamu."**_

 _ **Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Matahari makin lelap di peraduannya, beristirahat barang sejenak di ujung sana, menyembunyikan sinarnya. Gelap sudah membayang, membuat tampilan Kris bagaikan siluet gelap yang merenung menatap bayang cakrawala yang mulai menghilang.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu musuh kita hanyalah kematian." gumamnya kemudian, "Seandainya bisa aku ingin mati sebelum dirimu, supaya aku tidak perlu mengalami kesakitan karena kehilanganmu."**_

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun. Membuka matanya yang seperti biasanya, penuh air mata. Kata-kata Kris itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Kris egois... dia memang meninggalkan Kyungsoo lebih dahulu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengalami kesakitan karena kehilangannya.

* * *

"Luhan sakit." sang ibu menelpon keesokan paginya, nada suaranya sedih, membuat Jongin mengernyit sesak,

"Sakit apa eomma?"

Ibu nya menghela napas, "Sejak kau tinggalkan, dia menderita Jongin-ah, dia tak mau makan... dia hanya menangis didalam kamarnya, kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Semalam dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Apakah kondisinya parah?"

"Sangat." suara ibunya bergetar, "Eomma menengoknya, Jongin. Dia begitu kurus, dia begitu sedih. Hanxi bahkan memohon kepada ku, sambil menangis agar eomma bisa membujukmu datang. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya eonma? Hanxi itu sahabat eomma Jongin.. dan Luhannie... dia sudah seperti anak eomma sendiri."

Jongin merenung, rasa bersalah dan bingung berkecamuk di benaknya. Teringat semalam dia menolak Luhan yang meminta perhatiannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana eomma?"

"Pulanglah Jongin-ah. Eomma mohon. Demi masa-masa yang telah Luhan relakan demi mendampingimu di kala kau sakit."

Kata-kata sang eomma menohok benaknya. Membuat Jongin semakin merasa tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak bisa, eomma." Jongin mengerang.

"Wae?"

"Eomma sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Karena perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu? yang dipanggil oleh jantungmu?" Suara ibunya menajam. "Apakah jantungmu itu membuatmu menjadi begitu egoisnya sehingga tidak mempunyai empati sama sekali?"

"Eomma! bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin lemah dan terus berharap kepadaku.. kalau aku datang, sama saja aku memberikan harapan baru kepadanya."

"Yang diinginkan Luhan hanya kehadiranmu di saat dia sakit." Suara ibunya mencela. "Dan kau bisa melakukannya. Eomma harap kau berpikir dan mengingat masa-masa dulu, dimana Luhan selalu setia mendampingimu."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Merasa sesak oleh rasa bersalah yang mendalam..

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jongin menunggunya di kedai kopi itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat Kyungsoo,

"Kau basah." Jongin menatap rambut Kyungsoo yang memercik butiran air berkilauan, "Kenapa tadi tidak mau kujemput?"

"Karena kau harus memutar jauh kalau menjemputku." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk di depan Jongin, "Lagipula aku hanya perlu naik bus satu kali untuk tiba di sini."

"Hmm" Jongin mengedipkan mata kepada Kyungsoo, "Jadi apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangsurkan sebuah novel dari tasnya, "Buku pesananku baru sampai semalam." Kyungsoo menunjukkan buku dengan latar sampul berwarna putih itu kepada Jongin, "Aku membacanya sampai pagi, dan aku senang."

Jongin melirik novel yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Novel percintaan lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersemangat, "Kisah perempuan tak berdaya yang melawan lelaki berkuasa, dan kemudian dipersatukan oleh cinta." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, membuat Jongin tergelak geli.

"Dasar kalian perempuan." gumam Jongin masih tergelak, "Tidak adakah yang dipikirkan perempuan selain romantisme cinta?"

"Tentu saja ada." Jongin mengedipkan matanya, "Kami juga memikirkan kehidupan nyata, tetapi kadang kami para perempuan merasa sangat bahagia bisa menenggelamkan diri dalam kisah percintaan yang menyentuh hati."

"Karena happy ending?"

"Salah satunya karena itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Membaca kisah yang berakhir bahagia bagi tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya, membuat kami percaya bahwa ada ujung yang bahagia untuk kami para perempuan suatu saat nanti."

Pelayan datang membawa menu pesanan mereka yang biasa. Kopi yang panas dengan aroma yang harum, sangat cocok dengan aroma hujan di kala deras, membuat hati hangat di suasana yang dingin.

Jongin menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo serius, "Jadi kau percaya dengan akhir bahagia selamanya?"

"Itu hanya ada di dongeng-dongeng." Kyungsoo menjawab, "Tetapi aku percaya bahwa setiap perempuan pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing."

"Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa bahagia selamanya, Karena hidup terus berputar, manusia yang bercinta harus menghadapinya. Mereka bisa bahagia karena cinta, tetapi terkadang menangis juga karenanya, begitulah hidup, begitulah cinta." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sendu, "Dan karena ada kematian. Suatu saat manusia harus siap menghadapi kematian, dipisahkan satu sama lainnya."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dan membeku. Hening.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa Soo? Apa.. kata-kataku menyakitimu..?'

Kata-kata itu, sama persis dengan kata-kata Kris, Kyungsoo membatin, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, "Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar kata-kata yang tepat seperti itu sebelumnya."

Jongin tersenyum pahit, "Kris?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menjaga supaya kepahitannya tidak terbaca oleh Kyungsoo. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Jikalau nanti Kyungsoo mencintainya, apakah perempuan itu akan mencintai dirinya seutuhnya, ataukah dia akan mencintai jantung yang saat ini berdetak di rongga dadanya?

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya.." sang ibu memanggil dari luar kamar, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang tenggelam di dalam novelnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ne eomma?" ditatapnya sang ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada telepon untukmu, di ruang makan."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Siapa yang meneleponnya ke telepon rumah? Teman-temannya biasanya akan menelepon langsung ke ponselnya. Dengan ingin tahu dia beranjak dari ranjang, dan melangkah ke ruang makan.

Diangkatnya gagang telepon yang terbuka di meja itu, "Yeoboseyo?"

Suara perempuan setengah baya yang lembut terdengar di sana.

"Kyungsoo?" Perempuan itu bertanya, lalu bergumam hati-hati, "Kyungsoo, maafkan aku.. aku Jongin eomma, bisakah kita bertemu? Saya mohon bantuan Kyungsoo untuk meluluhkan hati Jongin."

"Meluluhkan hati Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Telepon dari ibu Jongin ini sungguh tidak disangkanya.

"Iya Kyungsoo, bolehkah kita atur waktu untuk bertemu, tapi saya mohon jangan sampai Jongin tahu, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Kyungsoo berdehem, bingung, "Kalau boleh saya tahu... ini tentang apa ya?"

Suara di sana agak ragu, tetapi lalu berkata. "Tunangan Jongin sedang sakit keras. Dan Jongin tidak mau pulang untuk menjenguknya. Saya pikir... ini semua disebabkan oleh kau, Kyungsoo."

Dunia Kyungsoo langsung bergetar keras di bawah kakinya. Membuat napasnya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hello Hello..**

 **Long time no see ya semua, semoga para readers semua pd msh inget sm ff ini hehe**

 **Maaf bgt udh lama ga update ff ini, selain sibuk sekolah aku jg lg nontonin video exo di youtube + download"in dvd tel wkwk.. mungkin efek blm move on dari tanggal 27 Feb kmrn kali yak wkwk, finally aku ngeliat kaisoo moment dpn mata /ga ada yg nanya/**

 **Dan aku update ff ini 2 chapter sekaligus karena ada janji sama salah satu temen aku, ka fikha.. aku udh update lho ya hahaha sesuai janji kemarin kan?**

 **Terakhir makasih bgt buat yang udah review fav follow ff menghitung hujan karya ka santhy agatha ini.. maaf kalau update nya lamaaaaaaaa banget yaaa aku harap kalian bisa suka sama 2 chapter yang aku update ini.**

 **Annyeong~~ *bow***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast  
\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]  
\- Kim Jongin [Boy]  
\- Kris Wu [Boy]  
\- Xi Luhan [Girl]  
\- Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast  
\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]  
\- Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

* * *

 _Apakah cinta sejati hanya bisa diartikan dengan debaran pasti?  
Apakah cinta sejati bahkan pernah ada?  
Jika hati terpaut melintas masa  
Dan kata-kata takkan pernah cukup  
untuk melepas ragu berpadu rindu  
Hadirmu dalam genggam hangat jemari  
Sesederhana itu aku mencinta  
pun sesulit itu kau menjadi nyata_

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi, Jongin mendesah melihat nama yang tertera di layar, dia mendesah. Tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Ibunya pasti akan membujuknya untuk pulang menengok Luhan.

Dengan enggan diangkatnya ponsel itu, "Ne eomma?"

"Eomma sudah menelepon Kyungsoo."

Suara di seberang telepon itu membuat Jongin tertegun, "Apa?"

"Eomma sudah menelepon Kyungsoo. Eomma bilang ingin bertemu perihal Luhan dan kau."

Jemari Jongin yang memegang ponsel bergetar, "Eomma tega melakukan itu padaku?"

Sang ibu mendesah penuh penyesalan di seberang sana. "Maafkan eomma, Jonginie. Eomma harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak hatimu yang keras itu tak akan runtuh. Eomma hanya ingin kau melembutkan hatimu, menengok Luhan, kasihan dia."

"Apakah eomma tidak kasihan kepadaku? melakukan kekejaman ini kepadaku? Kepada Kyungsoo? dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" Jongin menggeram, mulai marah.

"Maafkan eomma Jongin... eomma putus asa." sang ibu menghela napas lagi, "Eomma hanya ingin kau menemui Luhan."

"Baiklah." Jongin bergumam tajam. "Aku akan menemui Xi Luhan. Selamat, eomma dan Luhan akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau. Tapi aku minta eomma tidak menemui Kyungsoo.. Jangan pernah menemui Kyungsoo dan menyakitinya." Jongin memutuskan sambil memejamkan matanya dengan sedih.

Hening..

Lalu Nyonya Kim bergumam dengan hati-hati, "Hanya karena Kyungsoo kau berubah seperti ini, Jonginie...kau marah kepada eomma, kau meninggalkan Luhan, semuanya kau lakukan hanya karena Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan 'hanya'..." Jongin menyela. "Eomma harus tahu, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya untukku. Dan dengan melakukan apa yang eomma lakukan itu, eomma telah menghancurkan hatiku, anakmu sendiri." Ujar Jongin.

Dan Jongin menutup telepon dengan hati kalut. Tanpa mendengarkan balasan Nyonya Kim.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Kyungsoo datang ke restoran yang dimaksud sore itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Oh betapa inginnya dia menelepon Jongin dan menanyakan semuanya, tetapi hatinya melawan.. dia ingin mendengar penjelasan dari sisi orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah ibu Jongin.

Benarkah Jongin meninggalkan tunangannya yang sedang sakit di kota asalnya? Dan kenapa ibu Jongin menganggap bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengannya?

Apakah...apakah Jongin meninggalkan tunangannya karena Kyungsoo? Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kyungsoo...

Perasaan bersalah langsung menggayuti hatinya, membuatnya berat. Seberat mendung hitam yang tampak tertatih-tatih membawa muatan uap air yang semakin menggelayut di langit.

Sebentar lagi hujan. Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menghirup udara dengan nikmat.

Hembusan udara sebelum hujan turun terasa menyenangkan, menyejukkan dan menguatkan. Kyungsoo butuh merasa kuat untuk menghadapi apa yang akan didengarnya nanti, penjelasan dari Nyonya Kim.

Dia berdiri di ambang pintu restoran itu dan memutar mata. Tidak ada yang dikenalinya di sana. Nyonya Kim ditelepon mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Kyungsoo di restoran itu jam empat sore. Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo lupa menanyakan nomor Nyonya Kim yang bisa dia hubungi. Sekarang dia berdiri bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kursi untuk berapa orang?" Seorang pelayan menyapanya sopan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget, dihentakkan dari lamunannya.

"Eoh.. untuk dua orang."

"Mari ikuti saya."

Dengan pasrah Kyungsoo mengikuti pelayan itu, diantarkan ke kursi di sudut untuk dua orang. Untunglah posisinya cukup bagus, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa mengamati siapa yang masuk dan keluar dengan leluasa. Dia menajamkan pandangannya, mengamati setiap orang.

Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada yang menunggunya atau mengenalinya di sini. Kyungsoo duduk dengan bingung. Memesan secangkir minuman hangat untuk menemaninya, dan kemudian dia menunggu.

Dan menunggu

Dan terus menunggu ..

Hampir dua jam berlalu, dan tidak ada yang datang menghampirinya ataupun menghubunginya. Kyungsoo menghela napas, menatap hujan yang makin deras di luar.

Sepertinya orang yang mengaku ibu Jongin tidak akan datang. Nana sudah menyerah untuk menunggu, mungkin itu hanya orang iseng? ataukah mungkin Ibu Jongin mengurungkan niatnya?

Kyungsoo meraih dompetnya, membayar dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari restoran itu.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

"Dia ada di sana." Nyonya Kim menunjuk ke kamar rumah sakit yang ada di lorong. Jongin hanya menatap mamanya datar. Tidak menjawab, dia masih merasa kesal atas pemaksaan yang dilakukan eomma nya untuk membawanya ke sini.

Yah... setidaknya eomma nya menepati janjinya untuk tidak mencoba menemui ataupun mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin lalu berlalu hendak menuju kamar Luhan. Tiba-tiba sang ibu memanggil namanya pelan, membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh,

"Ada apa eomma?"

Wajah eomma nya tampak pedih, menghadapi sikap marah anaknya. "Eomma minta maaf melakukan ini semua, memaksamu datang demi Luhan... ini semua demi yang terbaik untukmu nak, eomma yakin Luhan yang terbaik untukmu begitu juga sebaliknya... bukan perempuan entah darimana yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat keadaan kacau balau."

"Eomma tidak berhak menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Kalau ada yang ingin eomma salahkan, itu aku." Jongin menatap ibunya dengan pedih, "Dan eomma tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia." Jongin bergumam pelan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan sang ibu yang tertegun.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar perawatan Luhan dengan hati-hati. Kamar itu sepi, appa dan eomma Luhan rupanya memilih menunggu di Cafe. Mereka terlalu marah kepada Jongin sekarang untuk bertemu dan menyapa Jongin, tetapi demi Luhan mereka mengalah dan memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

Luhan sedang tidur. Dan hati Jongin mencelos ketika menyadari betapa kurusnya Luhan.

Tubuhnya tampak ringkih dan lemah, dan bahkan pergelangan tangannya yang terhubung dengan jarum infus tampak begitu rapuh.

Seolah-olah Jongin akan mematahkannya kalau dia bertindak sedikit kasar kepadanya.

Hati Jongin terasa tersayat-sayat menatap Luhan, dia duduk di kursi di sebelah Luhan yang terbaring tidur, mendesah dalam hati.

Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku Lu? kenapa kau tidak dengan mudah melepaskanku? melupakanku dan meraih kebahagiaanmu? Aku sudah begitu kejam kepadamu...kenapa kau tidak membenciku dan berpaling saja?

Seakan merasakan kehadiran Jongin, pelan-pelan mata Luhan terbuka, buku mata yang tebal memayungi matanya ketika dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Jongin..?" Luhan bergumam pelan, tampak terkejut, rupanya orangtuanya tidak memberitahukan kepadanya tentang kedatangan Jongin.

"Hai." Jongin tersenyum, "Aku dengar kau sakit."

Luhan memalingkan mukanya, tampak malu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, meraih jemari rapuh Luhan dan menggenggamnya, "Maafkan aku Lu."

Wajah Luhan tanpak menyimpan kepedihan yang amat sangat, "Kau selalu meminta maaf kepadaku dan aku akan selalu menolaknya Jongin..." ada air mata yang mengalir di situ, membuat mata Luhan mengerjap, "Tidak ada gunanya permintaan maaf itu, pada akhirnya kau tetap dengan tegas melukaiku dan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja ingin menyakitimu, Hannie-ya." Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi karena jantung ini... aku harap kau mengerti..."

Luhan mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. "Karena jantung itu..." perempuan itu tersenyum pahit, "Aku sudah mencoba memahami, Jongin... aku mencoba. Setiap malam aku berbaring di kegelapan, menelaah alasan yang kau paparkan kepadaku... tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah jantung bisa mengubah perasaanmu sedemikian cepat?" Wajah Luhan tampak kesakitan, "Perasaan yang sudah kita bangun sekian lama, yang kita pupuk dari kecil sampai sekarang... tahukah kau..." Suara Luhan tertelan oleh isak tangisnya, "Sejak dulu aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku akan menjadi isterimu.. dan kau... kau menghancurkannya begitu saja."

Jongin tertegun menatap Luhan yang menangis terisak-isak.

Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.. Semua orang tidak ada yang bisa menerima penjelasannya. Mungkin tidak masuk akal jika ditelaah secara logika.

Tetapi Jongin yang paling tahu, Jongin yang merasakannya..

Dan perasaan itu nyata..

Saat ini dia tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf kepada Luhan, karena perempuan itu tidak akan menerimanya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berbuat apa, Lu?" gumam Jongin putus asa, lelah atas penghakiman yang terus menerus ditimpakan kepadanya.

Luhan menatap Jongin lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak pernah berlaku egois sebelumnya, Jongin-ah.. Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu mencoba mengutamakan kebahagiaanmu lebih dulu, bahkan pada saat kau memutuskan pertunangan itu dengan kejam, aku melepaskanmu." Air mata Luhan mengalir makin deras, tetapi perempuan itu tetap menatap Jongin dengan tajam, "Aku ingin bersikap egois sekarang. Sekali saja dalam hidupku aku ingin memenangkan kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Luhan menghela napas, dan Jongin menunggu,

"Jangan kembali kepada perempuan itu. Aku mohon." Luhan tampak begitu sedih, "Aku buang harga diriku untuk memohon padamu. Tinggalah di sini, kita lanjutkan hidup kita yang sudah tertata hingga masa depan. Aku.. aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku kembali, aku tahu rasa cinta itu masih ada.." Suara Luhan terendam oleh isak tangisnya. "Aku sudah mencoba Jongin, tetapi aku tidak bisa tanpamu.. kalau kau meninggalkanku lagi.. kali ini aku.. aku akan mati."

Jongin membeku mendengar perkataan Luhan itu.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Jongin tidak datang lagi.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan gelisah di kursi itu, kursi biasanya dia duduk berdua dengan Jongin, tapi sudah hampir seminggu Kyungsok duduk di cafe itu setiap sore, tetapi Jongin tidak ada.

Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Jongin, tetapi selalu tidak aktif..

Hati Kyungsoo gelisah. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon yang mengaku sebagai ibu Jongkn waktu itu? Apakah... jika informasi waktu itu benar..? Jongin pulang menemui tunangannya dan tak kembali?

Tiba-tiba jantung Kyungsoo terasa berdenyut. Ketika Jongin tidak ada, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia merindukan kehadiran laki-laki itu di hari-harinya, merindukan tawanya, merindukan kedekatan mereka bersama, saling berbagi cerita..

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah jatuh cinta kepada Jongin..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai..**

 **Pertama.. mau ucapin makasih yaaa yg udh review di chapter kmrn hehe, yg udh follow+favorite ff ini jg makasih lhoooo..**

 **Kedua.. aku sempet kaget sih liat review yg msk sedikit pdhal yg view cukup byk, aku pasti sih bakalan lanjutin ff ini sampe beres jg nantinya tapi maksudku apa sulit ya buat kasih ff ini review kalian? Aku juga butuh pendapat kalian disini, aku memang nulis disini karna hobi dan aku juga cm pengen kalian nikmatin ff ka santhy yang aku remake jadi kaisoo tapi tetep aja kdng bete gitu kalau yg view byk tp yg review dikit bgt. Aku bukan gila review atau gimana tapi aku minta tolong kalian untuk saling menghargai ya? Bisa kan? Satu review dari kalian itu nambah semangat aku buat lanjutin ff ini, jadi alasan aku klo lama update klo ga gara-gara sibuk sekolah ya gara-gara byk yg siders.. aku blm pernah bener-bener segitu gemesnya sama siders tp kali ini aku heran aja gitu, susah banget kah cm buat review?**

 **Maaf kalau diantara kalian ada yg gasuka sm notes aku kali ini.. tapi aku udh cukup sabar banget buat hadapin siders, dr aku publish ETC chapter 1 sampe chapter terakhir aku selalu blng yg siders ayo dong keluar, dan hasilnya ttp aja gitu. Jadi boleh kan kali ini aku minta tolong buat para siders-siders ku supaya kalian bisa masukkin review? Aku harap ff ini nanti bisa berakhir memuaskan kalian semua sm kaya ETC dan aku harap juga review nya nanti memuaskan, bkn Cuma di chapter ini tapi jg di chapter-chapter selanjutnya**

 **Oke, ini notes terpanjang yg pernah kubuat kayaknya.. aku sekali lagi minta maaf kalau kata-kata ku diatas ada yg bikin kalian kesel, aku cm pengen kalian bisa saling menghargai aja kok.. dan buat yg nanya kenapa kok cerita nya pendek bgt itu jg aku Cuma ngikutin apa yg udh diketik sm ka santhy dr sananya, kalau gitu sampai ketemu di chapter depan mantemann**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast  
\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]  
\- Kim Jongin [Boy]  
\- Kris Wu [Boy]  
\- Xi Luhan [Girl]  
\- Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast  
\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]  
\- Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre  
\- Romance  
\- Drama  
\- Sad**

 **THIS IS KAI X KYUNGSOO FANFICTION**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

* * *

 ** _Aku dan kamu..._**  
 ** _Memaafkan keraguan,_**  
 ** _berdansa dengan kepercayaan._**  
 ** _Mengertikan kemelut hati yang tersesat,_**  
 ** _tuk mencari tahu jalan pulang._**  
 ** _Memilih hidup yang hanya satu_**  
 ** _Hanya satu, dan selalu begitu_**  
 ** _Tak ada ragu_**  
 ** _Selalu kembali kepadamu..._**

* * *

Jongin menyuapi Luhan dengan bubur dari rumah sakit, Luhan memang belum boleh menyantap makanan yang keras karena perutnya masih belum bisa mencernanya, tetapi dia sudah bisa makan bubur sehingga tidak tergantung lagi pada infusnya.

Mereka tidak pernah membahas lagi tentang perpisahan.. Jongin menahan dirinya, mencoba bertahan untuk berada di samping Luhan dan merawatnya ketika perempuan itu sakit.

Semua orang benar, Jongin menyimpan hutang budi yang luar biasa kepada Luhan, dia baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa merawat orang sakit ternyata melelahkan.

Dan Luhan telah melakukan bertahun-tahun untuknya, merawatnya ketika dia lemah tak berdaya.

Mungkin jauh di dasar hatinya Jongin berharap apa yang dilakukannya ini bisa menebus hutang budinya kepada Luhan.

Meskipun ia yakin bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Hutang budinya terlalu besar, dan hanya bisa dibayar kalau dia melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Luhan menuju jenjang pernikahan.

Tetapi bisakah sebuah pernikahan dijalankan atas dasar hutan budi? Dasar itu terlalu lemah untuk menjadi fondasi mereka.. Luhan bilang kalau dia akan berusaha dan dia pasti bisa membuat Jongin kembali mencintainya. Tetapi Jongin meragu..

 _Jantungnya tidak berdebar bersama Luhan._

 _Cintanya sudah pasti bukan lagi untuk Luhan. Kalau Jongin melanjutkan pertunangan ini kembali, itu sama saja dia sudah mati._

 _Raganya hidup tapi jiwanya mati._

"Jongin?" bisikan Luhan lirih, membangunkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu tergeragap dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah Luhan.

"Apa Lu?"

Luhan mengamatinya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap ke arah mangkuk yang dibawa Jongin, "Buburnya sudah habis."

Jongin menunduk dan mengamati mangkuk di tangannya. Mangkuk itu sudah habis isinya, dia bahkan tidak ingat sudah menyuapi Luhan sampai habis. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan malu, "Mianhae."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa Jongin."

Jongin kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan mangkuk itu ke nampan piring kotor, setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan meringis, "Masih sakit."

Hal itu membuat Jongin menghela napas, kondisi Luhan sudah membaik, itu pasti. Rona mukanya sudah cerah, bahkan dokter pun mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah boleh pulang asal beristirahat di rumah dengan intens.

Tetapi Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia masih sakit dan tidak mau meninggalkan rumah sakit, dia selalu mengeluh perutnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing. Semula Jongin bingung, tetapi kemudian Jongin menyadari, bahwa Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sakit karena ketakutan, dia takut ditinggalkan Jongin lagi kalau ternyata dia sudah sehat.

Apa yang dilakukan Luhan itu membuat Jongin sedih.

Oh ya ampun, kenapa perempuan ini begitu mencintainya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Jongin dengan mudah? Kenapa dia begitu menginginkan Jongin bersamanya?

Pemikiran itu membuat Jongin merasa frustrasi, tetapi dia menahannya. Luhan pernah berakhir dalam kondisi buruk ketika Jongin bersikap tegas dan menolaknya.

Jongin tidak mau Luhan berakhir di rumah sakit lagi atau menanggung resiko fatal kalau dia meninggalkannya lagi kali ini. Kalau dia meninggalkan Luhan, dia ingin perempuan itu sudah melepasnya dengan besar hati, tidak meratapinya lagi.

Jongin duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang dan menatap Luhan lurus-lurus,

"Aku harus kembali kuliah. Aku sudah bolos hampir dua minggu."

Wajah Luhan langsung berubah sedih dan tersiksa, "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tiba-tiba bening mengalir di pipinya, "Kau akan kembali kepada perempuan itu?"

Jongin menghela napas pahit, "Bagaimanapun juga aku harus kembali ke sana Lu, kuliahku sudah terbengkalai, padahal aku baru memulainya."

"Kau bisa memulai kuliahmu kapanpun." Luhan menatap keras kepala, "Dulu ketika sakit kau menunda kuliah maguistermu dan kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Luhan.." Reno bergumam frustrasi, "Tidak semudah itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, aku harus mengajukan cuti, mengikuti prosedur dan lainnya. Kalau tidak kuliahku selama ini akan hangus sia-sia."

"Biarkan saja." Luhan tersenyum pahit, "Lagipula kau mengambil kuliah itu bukan murni untuk kuliah, itu hanya salah satu alasanmu supaya bisa ke Seoul dan menemui perempuan itu."

"Xi Luhan." suara Jongin agak keras, mengingatkan. Membuat Luhan terdiam dan mengusap air matanya yang meleleh semakin deras.

"Aku tidak bisa lama di sini, aku harus kembali."

"Demi perempuan itu? Kau tega melakukannya kepadaku, Jongin-ah?"

"Ini bukan masalah tega atau tidak.." Jongin mengerang, seperti kesakitan, "Aku harus kembali, Luhan."

Luhan membeku, dengan air mata masih mengalir, ketika dia menatap Jongin kemudian, tatapannya penuh dengan kesakitan dan kepedihan.

"Aku membenci perempuan itu." Akunya dengan getir, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu perempuan itu, tetapi aku sudah membencinya. Dia merenggutmu dari sisiku, hanya karena jantung kekasihnya ada di dadamu. Padahal seharusnya kisah cintanya sudah berakhir, kekasihnya sudah mati. Dia seharusnya tidak punya kisah cinta lagi. Tapi.. perempuan itu ternyata memilih merebut kisah cintaku, merebut kau."

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah merebutku Lu, ingat. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang transplatasi jantung ini. Aku yang mengejarnya."

Luhan seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jongin, matanya menerawang menatap langit biru di jendela luar, "Seorang perempuan yang berbahagia padahal dia telah merenggut kebahagiaan perempuan lainnya, adalah perempuan paling hina di dunia."

Jongin bagaikan tertampar mendengar perkataan Luhan, perempuan itu seolah menutup diri, mencoba menipu diri bahwa bukan Jongin yang meninggalkannya melainkan Kyungsoo yang merebut Jongin. Luhan seolah membangun tembok kokoh yang dia percaya, menolak untuk menerima bahwa Jongin tidak mencintainya lagi.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Jongin berbisik putus asa ke dalam jiwanya. Suaranya bergaung tak tentu arah, tak menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

"Kalian sudah begitu cocok bersama." Nyonya Kim menatap sedih ketika Jongin membereskan pakaiannya di kamar. "Sebegitu tegakah kau menyakiti Luhan lagi?"

"Aku harus kembali, eomma."

"Andwe." Nyonya Kim bergumam sedih, "Jangan Jongin, eomma mohon. Seandainya kau tahu betapa kalutnya perasaan eomma. Eomma malu dengan orang tua Luhan, mereka telah menerimamu dengan baik waktu itu, tahu bahwa kau sakit, tahu bahwa puterinya menghabiskan waktunya merawatmu meskipun tidak jelas apakah kau akan bertahan hidup atau tidak. Mereka tetap menerimamu dengan lapang dada dan menganggap kau sebagai anak kandung mereka. Begitupun eomma, menganggap Luhan sudah seperti anak eomma sendiri..." Mata ibu nya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Perasaan mereka, eomma tahu persis. Merasakan anak mereka dicampakkan begitu saja karena alasan yang tidak logis... eomma juga merasakan sakit karena sudah menganggap Luhan anak eomma sendiri, dan eomma tambah sakit karena anak kandung eomma lah yang bersikap kejam seperti ini."

"Eomma." Jongin mengernyit, "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Apakah hatimu tidak terketuk sedikitpun melihat kondisi Luhan seperti itu? Dia sampai jatuh sakit karena meratapimu." Nyonya Kim mulai terisak, "Jantung itu benar-benar mengubahmu menjadi orang yang berbeda,"

"Semua orang menyalahkan jantung ini." Jongin menggertakkan giginya, "Mungkin kalian semua berharap bahwa lebih baik aku mati saja dengan jantung yang rusak daripada hidup dengan jantung ini lalu mengikuti debarannya sesuai kata hatiku."

"Jongin! bukan begitu maksud eomma."

"Ya! Maksud eomma begitu." Jongin mendesis, mencoba menahan emosinya, "Eomma tidak bisa menerima kondisi ku yang sekarang, eomma menginginkan Jongin yang dulu dengan jantungnya yang rusak. Itu sama saja eomma menginginkan ku lebih baik mati saja daripada mendapatkan jantung ini."

"Bukan begitu, Jongin-ah.." sang ibu berurai air mata, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jongin sudah merasa bersalah eomma, dan dengan kejamnya eomma membebani ku dengan rasa bersalah lagi, lagi dan lagi.. seolah tak pernah puas. Apa yang eomma inginkan? Apa akh harus mengorbankan hati dan kebahagiaan demi persahabatan eomma, demi moral, demi semua norma sosial dan perihal balas budi?" Jongin menghembuskan napasnya cepat, "Kalau eomma melakukannya, sama saja eomma sudah membunuh ku."

Mata Jongin menyala, "Aku tidak mencintai Luhan, kalau eomma memaksa ku menerima Luhan dan menikah dengannya, sama saja eomma sudah membunuhku dengan tangan eomma sendiri!" Serunya frustasi.

Nyonya Kim tertegun kaget menerima kemarahan anaknya. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin begitu serius seperti ini. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Jongin cuma terbawa perasaan setelah operasi sehingga mengejar perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu. Tetapi sepertinya Jongin sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya, walaupun tidak dapat dikelaskan dengan logika, Jongin benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh.

Dia masih membeku ketika Jongin melewatinya sambil membawa tas berisi pakaian yang sudah di packingnya, sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kaku.

Sebelum pergi, Jongin menemui Luhan, bertekad untuk memberikan ketegasan kepada perempuan itu. Dia sudah mencoba membalas budi, dia sudah mencoba melembutkan hati ketika merawat Luhan dua minggu lamanya, tetapi perasaannya tidak berubah. Hatinya tetap memanggil-manggil dan merindukan Kyungsoo.

Debaran jantungnya hanya untuk Kyungsoo.. begitupun cintanya yang sekarang bertumbuh makin dalam kepada perempuan itu.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Ketika dia memasuki kamar Luhan, perempuan itu sedang duduk dan melamun, kesedihan langsung muncul di matanya ketika Jongin masuk dan membawa tas pakaiannya.

"Kau tetap pergi?" Luhan tampak seperti hampir menangis, tetapi Jongin menguatkan hati.

"Kau setega itu?" Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, tampak rapuh lagi dengan baju rumah sakit dan infus yang ada di tangannya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa di sini terus."

"Kau bisa... kenapa kau tidak mencoba?" Luhan mulai menangis lagi.

Jongin memalingkan mukanya, "Kau tahu aku sudah mencoba."

"Waktunya terlalu singkat... mungkin kita bisa mencoba lebih lama, mengunjungi tempat-tempat kenangan kita, mencoba menelusuri masa lalu kita yang indah.."

Jongin menggeleng, wajahnya mengeras, berusaha menegarkan hati menghadapi kesedihan Luhan,

"Selamat tinggal.. Xi Luhan."

"Tidak! Jongin! Jongin! Jangan pergi Jongin.. Kim Jongin!"

Luhan berteriak berusaha mencegah Jongin. Tetapi keputusan Jongin sudah bulat, dia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan kamar itu, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan Luhan yang memilukan, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan putus asa.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Kuliah siang sudah selesai, Kyungsoo keluar bersama Baekhyun yang mengamatinya hati-hati.

Hujan kembali turun deras di luar, mereka menyusuri lorong kampus sambil menyiapkan payung.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tampak murung Kyung, wae?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku sudah cerita tentang telepon aneh yang mengaku sebagai ibu Jongin bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan sampai sekarang Jongin menghilang, tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Kau berpikir bahwa informasi di telepon itu benar? bahwa Jongin pulang untuk menemui tunangannya yang sakit?"

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa diremas, menyakitkan. "Aku.. entahlah... mungkin informasi itu memang benar. Buktinya kebetulan sekali setelah telepon itu dia menghilang."

Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo dengan seksama, "Apakah kau pada akhirnya mencintai Jongin, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo merenung lama, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa.. aku memang mencintainya." gumamnya pelan.

"Dan kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kris? kau tahu dulu kau pernah bercerita bahwa kau merasakan Jongin mirip seperti Kris, meskipun bukan secara fisik..."

"Bukan." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kris selalu punya tempat di dalam hatiku.. jauh tersimpan di dalam sini." Kyungsoo menyentuh jantungnya lembut. "Tetapi Jongin berbeda, dia tidak berusaha mengusir Kris dan menggantikan tempatnya, Jongin datang dan berusaha menemukan tempatnya sendiri di hatiku.. dan ketika aku menyadarinya, dia sudah ada di dalam sana."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu Kyung, begitu kau bisa menemui Jongin, kau harus memastikan tentang informasi itu. Apakah Jongin memang sudah bertunangan atau belum.. apakah memang ibunya yang meneleponmu waktu itu.." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo hati-hati, "Kau tidak mau melangkah di awal yang salah kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku akan menanyakannya kepada Jongin."

Itu kalau dia bisa menemui Jongin.. sekarang dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Jongin berada...

Kyungsoo sampai di dekat gerbang kampus dan mengembangkan payungnya. Baekhyun berjalan di sebelahnya dan menawarkan, "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku pulang naik mobil ku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak.. aku mau ke cafe itu."

Dan terus berharap Jongin akan datang, seperti ketika dia menunggu dan menunggu di hari-hari sebelumnya sampai cafe, pulang dengan kecewa karena Jongin tidak muncul.

Ketika Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari gerbang kampusnya, hujan deras menerpanya, angin kencang langsung menghembusnya sehingga dia harus memegang payungnya erat-erat. Dia baru berjalan selangkah menembus hujan dan terpana.

Jongin ada di sana, memarkir mobil orange cerahnya di depan kampus dan berdiri di dekat mobilnya. Lelaki itu berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang membuatnya sedikit terlindungi, meskipun percikan air yang kencang masih membasahi rambut dan pakaiannya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum penuh arti, "Well sepertinya itu tandanya aku harus pergi. Ingat kata-kataku Kyung, tanyakan dulu kepadanya sebelum kau memutuskan melangkah maju."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, melambai ke arah Baekhyun yang bergegas pergi ke arah parkiran mobil di luar gerbang kampus.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi. Senyum Jongin mengembang lebar dan lelaki itu membuka kedua tangannya.

Di dorong oleh perasaannya, Kyungsoo menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin yang langsung menangkapnya. Payungnya jatuh mengembang berguling di tanah, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Jongin memeluknya kuat-kuat setengah mengangkatnya, menenggelamkan tubuh Kyungsoo dekat kepadanya, menghirup aroma wangi yang sangat dirindukannya, meresapi kenikmatan ketika jantungnya berdebar penuh cinta karena bisa memeluk perempuan yang dikasihinya.

Lama mereka berpelukan di bawah hujan, dan hampir basah kuyup namun mereka tidak peduli,

Jongin tersenyum, senang dengan sikap impulsif Kyungsoo yang menghambur ke pelukannya, Kyungsoo selalu menahan diri di dekatnya, inilah saat ketika dia tampak lepas di depan Jongin. Mungkin perpisahan selama dua minggu itu ada manfaatnya juga.

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku." Jongin tersenyum menggoda, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, tetapi dia tidak mundur, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jongin-ah.." Perasaannya meluap-luap, penantiannya selama dua minggu ini tanpa kepastian membuatnya menyadari berapa dia membutuhkan Jongin ada di samping nya. Dan sekarang dia ada di dalam pelukan Jongin, semuanya jadi terlupakan.

Segala kesakitannya, keraguannya, kebingungannya, semuanya musnah. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanya Jongin.. Jongin.. dan Kim Jongin...

Jongin mengusap air yang membasahi rambut Kyungsoo ke mukanya,"Kita basah kuyup, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke mobil sebelum masuk angin." Lelaki itu tertawa, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Luhan merapikan pakaiannya. Dia sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini dan bergegas merapikan baju-bajunya.

"Kau yakin nak?" Nyonya Xi duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Yakin eomma."

"Tetapi kau belum sembuh benar, dan eomma mencemaskanmu di sana."

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Eomma, aku kan tinggal di rumah halmonie di sana, halmonie pasti akan mengurusku. Eomma jangan cemas ya, aku bisa menjaga diri.."

Sang ibu terdiam, masih menatap anaknya dengan kecemasan yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya, tetapi tidak punya daya upaya untuk mencegah niat bulat Luhan.

Sementara itu Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia akan menyusul ke Seoul, dia akan berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Jongin dari Kyungsoo yang tidak dia miliki.

Do Kyungsoo..

Luhan merapal nama itu dalam hati. Well, Kyungsoo harus tahu, kalau Luhan tidak akan menyerahkan Jongin semudah itu. Dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya sekuat tenaga.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai~~**

 **Udh berapa lama aku ga update ff ini?**

 **Masih ada yg ingett? Aku harap masih wkwkwk..**

 **Aku minta maaf ya baru update sekarang, ff ini pasti aku lanjut sampai beres kok jd tenang ajaaa..**

 **Mksh buat yg review fav dan follow di chapter kmrn yaa**

 **Annyeong!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast**  
 **\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Jongin [Boy]**  
 **\- Kris Wu [Boy]**  
 **\- Xi Luhan [Girl]**  
 **\- Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast**  
 **\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre**  
 **\- Romance**  
 **\- Drama**  
 **\- Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

* * *

 _ **semua nyawa mengharap asa yang sama**_  
 _ **saat dua hati mulai terbelenggu romansa**_  
 _ **menjulang doa ke langit Tuhan**_  
 _ **berucap syukur karna cinta**_

 _ **ah dahulu memang cinta sangat bermurah hati padamu, kemudian padaku**_  
 _ **cinta...dahulu pernah merangkai jalanmu kepadaku.**_  
 _ **hingga sekarangpun...aku masih tertinggal di masa itu**_  
 _ **masih meratap punggungmu berlalu dari ujung mataku**_  
 _ **dari hidupku yang entah mengapa...selalu butuh sapamu saat pagi membuka hari.**_  
 _ **dan senyummu temaram saat petang merangkul malam**_  
 _ **kau dan cinta para dewamu...terlalu mewah untukku menghamba**_

Luhan melangkah turun dari bus menuju ke pintu keluar bus. Sejenak dia berdiri, dalam hening dan diam, menatap ke sekeliling. Menghirup udara di sebuah kota yang sering dikunjunginya semasa kecil.

Jongin ada di kota ini, menghirup udara yang sama. Batin Luhan terasa pedih. Seharusnya kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, Jongin ada di sini untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah dia melangkah sendirian di sini, dalam kesepian yang mencekik, merasa sedih dan ironi.

"Hannie? sudah lama menunggunya?"

Luhan menoleh mendengar panggilan itu, Lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari siapa yang menjemputnya.

"Hai Sehun." dengan cepat dia menghampiri sepupunya itu, meninggalkan tas nya di lantai dan memeluknya.

Sehun membalas pelukannya dengan sayang, Luhan akan selalu menjadi adik kesayangannya, Sehun adalah anak tunggal, dia tidak punya saudara dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dekat dengannya adalah Luhan.

Diambilnya tas Luhan lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Mana Jongin?"

Pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat mimik wajah Luhan berubah, meskipun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik senyumnya yang pahit. Ya... keluarga besar mereka memang belum tahu tentang pembatalan pertunanagan sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Jongin.

Hanya ayah ibunya yang tahu dan Luhan melarangnya untuk memberitahukan kepada keluarganya yang lain. Itu semua karena Luhan masih berharap bahwa Jongin akan kembali kepadanya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Jongin sedang sibuk." Luhan mengarang dengan cepat, "Lagipula aku kemari karena merindukan halmonie."

Sehun tertawa, "Dan halmonie juga merindukanmu. Dari kemarin beliau sibuk menyiapkan kamarmu, dan menyuruh kami menyiapkan cemilan kesukaanmu, bahkan sekarang beliau sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kedatanganmu kemari benar-benar membuat halmonie bersemangat..." Wajah Luhan kemudian terlihat sedih, "Biarpun begitu kami tetap bisa mengerti kenapa bertahun-tahun kemarin kau tidak bisa mampir ke Seoul, apalagi mengingat kondisi Jongin waktu itu yang begitu sakit, kami mengerti betapa kau mencintainya dan ingin tetap berada di sampingnya kalau-kalau yang terburuk terjadi."

Luhan merenung dengan sedih. Ya, demi Jongin dulu, dia telah mengorbankan seluruh waktunya, keluarganya, hari-harinya dihabiskan untuk mendampingi Jongin dan merawatnya.

Sehun memperhatikan ekspresi sedih Luhan lalu menepuk punggungnya, memberikan semangat, "Hei.. kenapa kau murung? Sekarang keadaan sudah lebih baik bukan? Transplatasi jantung Jongin yang sukses tentunya telah merubah hidup kalian, seperti sekarang, kau bisa main ke Seoul dan menengok kami lagi."

Ketika Sehun berjalan sedikit di depannya, Luhan meringis, makin pedih. Transplatasi jantung itu memang telah merubah kehidupan mereka. Tetapi bukan ke arah yang Luhan inginkan.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah cermin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dengan cemas.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri tampak tersenyum geli melihat polah tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie.. kau itu cantik memakai baju apapun dan berpenampilan apapun. Lagipula Jongin mencintaimu, jadi kau memakai kertas koran sebagai bajupun dia akan bilang kalau kau cantik." gumam Baekhyun, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegeliannya.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Baekhyun dengan malu, "Mungkin memang aku sedang gugup." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tahu ini adalah kencan pertamaku... sejak... sejak..."

"Sejak dengan Kris?" Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan penuh pengertian. "Aku mengerti Kyung. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau masih muda, kau harus melanjutkan hidup. Aku yakin Kris di sana pasti akan tersenyum bahagia melihat keadaanmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Kris.

Kris nya pasti akan tersenyum karena Kyungsoo sudah bangkit dari kesedihannya, berani melangkah, memasuki cinta yang baru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal di sini?" Kyungsok melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah tiduran di ranjangnya sambil membaca koleksi novel milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku kemari kan bukan buat menemuimu, tetapi mau mengicipi masakan eomma mu yang enak." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa, "Jangan pikirkan aku, aku akan bersenang-senang di rumahmu."

Baekhyun memang selalu kesepian di rumah, ibunya sudah meninggal dan dia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang selalu sibuk, bahkan di hari minggu. Karena itu Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kyungsoo, dia sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri di sini.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun tersenyum geli dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan novel di tangannya, "Taruhan.. itu pasti eomma mu yang bilang kalo Jongin sudah datang."

Eomma nya memang yang ada di balik pintu itu dan mengatakan kalau Jongin sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo menoleh gugup ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku... aku pergi dulu ya."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, "Bersenang-senanglah."

Nyonya Do menyapa Jongin dengan ramah, sepertinya ibunya itu cukup senang dengan kedatangan Jongin, selain karena Jongin cukup santun dan baik, Nyonya Do juga menyadari bahwa Jongin adalah lelaki pertama yang diajak Kyungsoo ke rumah setelah Kris, hal itu berarti anak perempuannya ini sudah mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena ditinggal Kris.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, Nyonya Do meninggalkan dua muda-mudi itu duduk berdua di ruang tamu.

"Eomma menyukaimu." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan sambil menatap kepergian eommanya, lalu tersenyum malu-malu, "Terima kasih sudah mau datang menjemputku kemari."

"Aku senang melakukannya." Jongin tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau mau mengundangku datang ke rumah, berkenalan dengan eomma mu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tetapi kemudian ganjalan di hatinya itu muncul, kemarin dia masih ragu menanyakannya karena dia terlalu bahagia ketika menyadari besarnya perasaannya kepada Jongin, dan takut merusak suasana.

Tetapi sekarang dia harus menanyakannya, karena semua hal harus diluruskan sebelum mereka melangkah maju.

"Jongin." Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah serius, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

"Tentang apa?" Jongin terlihat tenang, tetapi matanya bersinar waspada.

"Aku menerima telepon pada suatu malam." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam-dalam, "Katanya dari ibu mu, dan kalau dia memang benar-benr mamamu, dia bilang aku harus membujukmu agar mau pulang menemui tunanganmu yang sakit.." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang, "Katanya semua akan dijelaskan... tetapi kemudian aku datang ke resroran yang telah disepakati, menunggu sampai dua jam dan tidak ada siapapun yang datang." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh pertanyaan, "Kau bisa menjelaskan tentang itu semua?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu pertanyaan ini akan datang juga dari Kyungsoo, telepon ibunya memang tidak mungkin bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Haruskah Jongin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo? Tetapi dia masih merasa belum waktunya. Ikatan perasaan antara dia dan Kyungsoo harus lebih diperdalam sebelum pada akhirnya dia membuka seluruh rahasianya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Itu memang ibu ku." Jongin akhirnya berkata, "Tetapi yang dia bicarakan adalah mantan tunanganku."

"Mantan tunanganmu?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya kaget.

"Ya... aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya karena aku sampai pada suatu titik kesadaran bahwa aku tidak mencintainya lagi." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedih, "Kemarin dia sakit jadi ibu ku yang merasa ikut bersalah memutuskan menghubungimu, dia tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu dan berpikir bahwa kau mungkin bisa mengetuk nuraniku untuk menjenguk mantan tunanganku itu. Eomma mungkin membatalkan niatnya untuk menemuimu karena aku saat itu sudah pulang untuk menjenguk mantan tunanganku."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Apakah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu karena aku?" Rasa bersalah menyergap perasaannya, kalau Jongin sampai memutuskan pertunangannya karena jatuh cinta kepadanya, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan rasa bersalahnya. Bayangan dirinya bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan perempuan lain sungguh tidak tertahankan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Soo, aku memutuskan pertunangan itu bahkan sebelum aku pergi ke Seoul, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, dan sebelum aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Jongin tidak bohong dalam hal ini, dia memang memutuskan Luhan sebelum dia bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan itu karena menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada cinta untuknya, jantungku tidak berdebar karena bersamanya, dan aku rasa tidak baik mempertahankan sesuatu yang hambar, apalagi sampai dibawa ke jenjang pernikahan."

Kyungsoo tercenung memikirkan penjelasan Jongin, dia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin kalau itu memang yang menjadi alasan keputusan Jongin. Sedikit banyak dia lega karena Jongin memutuskan tunangannya bukan karena dirinya.

Ditatapnya Jongin dengan hati-hati, "Apakah mantan tunanganmu itu baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kemarin aku pulang untuk menemuinya, dia perempuan yang kuat, aku yakin dia akan bangkit dan bisa menemukan seorang laki-laki yang bisa mencintainya dan dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati." Jongin lalu beranjak, mencoba mengalihkan percakapan dari suasana yang membuat murung itu,

"Kajja kita pergi. Jangan dibahas lagi ya, itu masa lalu dan sekarang aku sudah melangkah maju." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo, "Bersamamu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo ragu, lalu dia membalas uluran tangan Jongin.

"Jadi setelah ini kita kemana?" Mereka hendak keluar dari gedung itu, setelah menonton film pilihan mereka. Ternyata hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya di luar, membuat benteng segaris air yang kelabu menutup pemandangan saking derasnya. Langit gelap bahkan di jam sore pun sudah tampak seperti tengah malam yang pekat.

Akhirnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke gedung itu, mereka duduk di Cafe di lantai empat yang berdinding kaca bening, sehingga pemandangan hujan yang menghantam-hantam kaca tampak begitu jelas. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih tempat yang langsung berdekatan dengan dinding kaca itu.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak menyukai suasana ini, seperti kebanyakan orang yang menggerutu karena hujan telah merusak hari mereka. Tetapi tidak, dia malahan merasa senang, karena hujan baginya telah menciptakan aura yang membungkusnya, aura melankolis yang membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Jongin, "Kita di sini saja dulu, menghitung hujan."

"Menghitung hujan?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku selalu melakukannya kalau sedang sedih.. Kau lihat itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah kaca di sebelahnya.

"Lihat apa?" Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tertarik ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Buliran-buliran air hujan yang menempel di kaca. Ketika aku melamun aku selalu menghitungnya, mengamatinya sampai buliran itu meleleh dan hilang... lalu mengitung lagi dan lagi." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang melihatnya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu, "Maafkan aku, aku aneh ya."

Jongin tergelak, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, "Ya kau memang aneh, tapi kau orang aneh yang kucintai."

Mereka bertatapan, saling bertukar pandang, penuh cinta. Hati mereka diliputi oleh kebagagiaan yang luar biasa, jantung Jongin berdegup ringan, merasa bahagia. Tetapi bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang berbahagia, Sekujur tubuh Jongin seolah bernyanyi, mengucap syukur atas kebahagiaan yang telah lama diimpikannya ini. Kebahagiaan karena bisa ada di dekat Kyungsoo, kebahagiaan karena bisa memiliki hati Kyungsoo.

"Aku dulu juga suka menghitung hujan tanpa sadar." Jongin bertopang dagu, menatap ke arah kaca itu, "Dulu aku sempat sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit lama."

"Kau sakit apa?" sela Kyungsoo dengan cemas.

Jongin tersenyum samar, "Bukan sakit yang penting." Elaknya, "Dan aku sering merasa hujan di rumah sakit. Saat paling menyenangkan buatku adalah ketika hujan turun, lalu aku akan menatap tetesan demi tetesannya yang berjatuhan dari jendelaku yang terbuka." Dia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya kita sama."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu membiarkan jemarinya direngkuh ke dalam genggaman tangan Jongin, "Kita bisa duduk dan menghabiskan waktu diam berdua tanpa bosan, sambil menghitung hujan."

"Ide yang bagus." Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Mari kita lakukan."

Dan demikianlah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Duduk berdua, bergenggaman tangan, menghitung hujan bersama-sama.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang mengunjungi toko buku kecil langganannya di lokasi dekat kampus, Baekhyun tidak ada bersamanya karena sahabatnya itu sedang kuliah tambahan. Dengan asik Kyungsoo menelusuri barisan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di bagian fiksi, mencari kisah romantis baru untuk di bawa pulang.

Ketika tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Kyungsoo berbalik, hendak menuju bagian new release di sudut lain toko itu, ketika kemudian dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku-buku hingga yang dibawanya itu jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Oh mian." Kyungsoo dan orang yang ditabraknya itu sama-sama berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu, Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap orang yang ditatapnya, seorang perempuan.. sangat cantik.

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan itu lalu berdiri diikuti perempuan itu, dan menyodorkan buku-buku itu kepada perempuan itu. "Mianhae aku ceroboh, aku tidak tahu ada orang di belakang."

Perempuan cantik itu menerima buku-buku dari Kyungsoo dan memeluknya di tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tadi berjalan lurus saja, tidak melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri."

"Itu Jane Eyre." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat sampul salah satu buku yang berada di bagian depan di pelukan perempuan itu, "Aku juga punya satu di rumah."

"Oh ya?" perempuan itu melirik ke arah bukunya dan tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku sedang berlibur di Seoul, dan sengaja membeli buku-buku yang banyak sebagai teman kebosananku. Dari sinopsisnya di bagian belakang buku, sepertinya ini buku yang menarik."

"Sangat menarik. Ini adalah buku romance dari tulisan sastra lama inggris, diterbitkan pertama kali tahun 1847 dan kisah cintanya masih bertahan sampai sekarang." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Ketika Charlotte Brontte menerbitkannya pada tahun itu, buku ini menuai banyak kontroversi."

"Kenapa?" Perempuan itu tampak tertarik.

"Karena kisah cintanya yang tidak biasa. Jane Eyre adalah perempuan mandiri dari keluarga kaya, ketika ayahnya meninggal dia terusir begitu saja dengan hartanya dikuasai oleh ibu dan adik tirinya, mirip kisah cinderella yah." Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Tetapi kemudian dia menjadi guru untuk mengajar seorang anak kecil, anak dari bangsawan kaya yang sudah menjadi duda, dia harus tinggal di sebuah kastil gelap, dimana kabarnya kastil itu berhantu dan sang pemilik adalah bangsawan yang sangat menakutkan, tetapi tidak pernah ada di rumah karena begitu sibuknya dengan bisnisnya. Dia mengajar anak bangsawan itu, seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mencuri hatinya sehingga Jane sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi kemudian bangsawan itu pulang ke kastilnya, dan Jane melihat bahwa bangsawan itu sangat tampan meskipun sikapnya misterius dan menakutkan."

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ada begitu banyak misteri di kastil itu dibalut kisah romance yang sangat menarik antara sang guru pribadi dengan sang bangsawan, kisah misterinya digambarkan dengan baik, bahkan aku sampai merinding membacanya, tetapi begitu membacanya kau tidak akan bisa berhenti, karena kau pasti sangat ingin tahu rahasia gelap dan mengerikan apa yang tersembunyi di kastil itu.. aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut kepadamu karena nanti akan merusak kejutannya."

Perempuan itu terkekeh, "Kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan membacanya untuk mengetahui rahasia gelap apa yang ada di sana." Lalu perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita sampai lupa berkenalan. namaku Lu..", perempuan itu berdehem, "... panggil aku Hani."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan membalas uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya dengan hangat, "Dan aku Kyungsoo."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next to Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Menghitung Hujan**

 **Cast**  
 **\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Jongin [Boy]**  
 **\- Kris Wu [Boy]**  
 **\- Xi Luhan [Girl]**  
 **\- Oh Sehun [Boy]**

 **Other Cast**  
 **\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]**  
 **\- Kim Joonmyeon [Boy]**

 **Genre**  
 **\- Romance**  
 **\- Drama**  
 **\- Sad**

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

 **THIS IS REMAKE SANTHY AGATHA'S NOVEL**

 **DLDR**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS**

 **PLEASE READ MY NOTE**

* * *

 _ **Andai engkau tahu betapa ku mencinta**_  
 _ **Selalu menjadikanmu isi dalam doaku**_  
 _ **Ku tahu tak mudah menjadi yang kau pinta**_  
 _ **Ku pasrahkan hatiku, takdir kan menjawabnya**_  
 _ **Jika aku bukan jalanmu**_  
 _ **Ku berhenti mengharapkanmu**_  
 _ **Jika aku memang tercipta untukmu**_  
 _ **Ku kan memilikimu, jodoh pasti bertemu**_

Begitu sampai di rumah, Luhan langsung melemparkan buku-buku yang dibelinya ke meja depan. Dia melirik sedikit dan dadanya berdenyut ketika melihat sampul buku berjudul 'Jane Eyre' itu. Langsung terbersit di benaknya wajah Kyungsoo yang bercahaya ketika menerangkan tentang buku itu.

Kyungsoo tampak bahagia, cantik dan ceria, seakan tidak menanggung beban apapapun di benaknya.

Itukah perempuan yang telah merenggut hati Jongin darinya?

Luhan mengambil buku itu dan menggenggamnya erat di jemarinya, benaknya berkelana, tiba-tiba saja membayangkan bagaimana jika Jongin tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo, bagaimana ketika dua anak manusia itu berjalan bersama-sama dan tampak begitu cocok.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Visualisasi itu membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak dan sakit.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

"Aku ingin mengajakmu." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan senyuman setengah cemas.

Jongin menyesap kopinya, menatap Kyungsoo dari atas cangkirnya, "Kemana?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu membulatkan tekad, "Ke makam Kris."

Tangan Jongin yang hendak meletakkan cangkir itu membeku di udara, tampak terkejut.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan cemas, "Kau mau ikut?"

Jongin termenung, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja.. kapan?"

"Hari minggu, biasanya di minggu kedua aku mengunjungi makam Kris, mengantarkan bunga dan berbicara tentang kehidupanku." Mata Kyungsoo tampak sendu, "Aku sudah menceritakan tentangmu kepada Kris.. aku.. entah bagaimana, Kris masih merupakan bagian penting dalam hidupku.. kuharap kau mengerti."

Jemari Jongin terulur dan menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo, meremasnya lembut, "Aku mengerti sayang. Tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin, "Namun percayalah aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Jelasnya.

Jongin tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja aku tahu Soo."

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Lama setelahnya Jongin termenung sendirian di rumah dan menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca, dia telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana piyama warna abu-abu yang menggantung rendah di pinggangnya.

Matanya terpaku di sana, menatap ke arah dadanya, bekas jahitan itu, tempat jantung milik Kris disematkan di sana, untuk menyelamatkan hidupnnya.

Mengunjungi makam Kris Wu..

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, makam lelaki itu.. lelaki yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, bahkan ketika jiwanya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, jantungnya masih berdenyut penuh cinta untuk Kyungsoo.

Lelaki yang juga amat sangat dicintai oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendesah, jemarinya meraba bekas jahitan itu dan benaknya langsung bertanya-tanya, akan jadi apakah kisahnya dengan Kyungsoo nanti?

Apakah hanya akan menjadi kisah cinta lanjutan antara Kyungsoo dengan Kris, yang jantungnya terselubung di dalam tubuhnya? Ataukah menjadi kisah cinta baru, cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu... Jongin tidak tahu jawabannya.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan hari-harimu di Seoul untuk berbelanja dan menikmati wisata kuliner?" Sehun menghempaskan diri di sofa, di samping Luhan yang membaca novelnya.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sehun dengan sebal, "Hujan terus setiap hari, bagaimana aku bisa keluar? untuk menuju Lotte saja aku harus naik bus dua kali." ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan menuduh, "Dan kau.. kau yang harusnya mengantarkanku malahan sibuk setengah mati dengan band-mu."

Sehun tergelak, " Sekarang aku sudah bebas dan siap sedia mengantarmu tuan puteri."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Sekarang aku sedang malas."

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dan tempat mencari baju yang bagus." Sehun tidak menyerah, "Kau pasti akan suka."

Rupaya kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan tertarik, setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin, Luhan tidak keluar rumah lagi. Dia ragu, ragu dan takut menghadapi kenyataan kalau harus melihat sendiri cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Dia masih berusaha menyiapkan hati. Tetapi mungkin ajakan Sehun ada gunanya juga untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan mengatasi kebosanannya di rumah.

Ditutupnya novel di tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan tertarik, "Tempatnya jauh?"

"Lumayan, tetapi aku tahu jalan supaya kita tidak perlu menembus kemacetan." Sehun berdiri, sudah yakin kalau Luhan akan mengikutinya, "Ayo berangkat sekarang."

Mobil hitam Sehun memasuki kawasan Myeongdong dimana di sepanjang jalan itu banyak sekali outlet-outlet yang menjual baju-baju keren yang biasa digunakan para idol di Korea Selatan. Disana juga terdapat beberapa restoran yang enak.

Sehun melangkah turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, "Ayo, kita makan dulu. Di sini ramen nya sangat lezat, kau pasti akan suka begitu mencicipinya. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu berbelanja pakaian. Disini koleksi pakaiannya bagus-bagus, kau pasti suka."

Luhan terkekeh sambil turun dari mobil dan berjalan di sisi Sehun, "Tidak biasanya, kau baik sekali kepadaku, setahuku kau paling sebal kalau diajak menemani perempuan berbelanja."

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal. "Halmonie memarahiku karena sibuk sekali dengan band-ku akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menemanimu, dan halmonie ada benarnya juga, kau kan jarang-jarang datang ke Seoul, seharusnya di waktu yang sempit ini, aku bisa membuat setiap detiknya bermakna." Sehun mengedipkan matanya, "Jadi sekarang kau tuan puterinya."

"Dan kau pelayannya." Luhan tergelak, tidak mempedulikan wajah cemberut Sehun. Dia melangkah setengah mendahului sepupunya itu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya berhenti dan membeku.

Dahinya mengerut dengan sedih. Kenapa? Kenapa di seluruh tempat di Seoul ini, di seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia ini, dia harus berpapasan dengan Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo?

Di depannya, ada Jongin yang sedang menggandeng Kyungsoo, Jongin yang dirindukannya tampak tertawa dengan ceria, tampak sehat dan bahagia, jauh sekali dari kenangan Luhan akan Jongin dulu, yang selalu murung dan lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sekarang Jongin nya tampak ceria dan begitu sehat, seolah-olah seluruh energi yang dulu direnggut darinya karena sakitnya telah kembali,

Pertanyaan itu langsung mengiris hatinya kembali. Apakah dia menginginkan Jongin yang tanpa jantung baru itu? yang lemah, sakit dan tidak berdaya, tanpa harapan hidup lama... tetapi masih menjadi miliknya? masih mencintainya? Ataukah dia bisa menerima Jongin yang sekarang dengan jantung barunya itu, yang begitu sehat, penuh vitalitas dan bisa tertawa lepas... tetapi sudah tidak mencintainya dan sudah tidak dimilikinya?

Pasangan itu rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan di depannya, sampai kemudian Jongin yang menyadarinya duluan, matanya berkilat tidak percaya, kemudian berlumur keterkejutan yang luar biasa ketika mendapati ada Luhan yang berdiri di depannya.

Langkahnya setengah tertahan dan dia hampir bersuara. Tetapi rupaya Kyungsoo sudah menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dia langsung teringat perempuan itu yang ditemuinya di toko buku dan langsung tersenyum lebar,

"Hai Hani.." Sapa Kyungsoo ramah, "Tidak disangka kita bertemu lagi di sini." Sapanya ceria dan terkejut, "Bagaimana novelnya? sudah dibaca? baguskah?"

Luhan berusaha tidak mempedulikan wajah Jongin yang berkerut, juga tubuh Sehun yang menegang di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kubaca, bukunya bagus, tapi aku baru sampai di tengah-tengah buku, jadi aku belum tahu rahasia gelap apa yang tersembunyi, meskipun aku mulai menebak-nebak semua misterinya."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau pasti akan terkejut, sangat layak untuk dibaca sampai akhir."

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Luhan tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan Sehun, "Hm.. aku harus buru-buru, maaf ya, semoga ada kesempatan lain buat kita bertemu." Dengan cepat ditariknya Sehun yang tampak bingung meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka sudah jauh, Sehun melepaskan pegangan Luhan dengan tatapan tajam,

"Itu tadi Jongin, tunanganmu, sedang bersama perempuan lain dan kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Ada apa ini Luhan? Adakah yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah.. sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpan masalahku sendiri... tapi..", napas Luhan terasa sesak tiba-tiba ketika bayangan kebersamaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghantui benaknya, "Bisakah kita duduk dulu? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu."

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Luhan tajam, "Ceritakan semuanya sedetail mungkin." gumamnya.

* * *

 **MENGHITUNG HUJAN**

* * *

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo masih menatap ke arah kepergian Luhan sampai menghilang, lalu menoleh menatap Jongin yang entah kenapa tampak begitu tegang,

"Itu tadi kenalanku, kami bertemu di toko buku."

"Kau kenal dia?" suara Jongin terdengar tajam.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Bukan kenal sekali sih.. kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan di toko buku dan dia sedang membeli novel yang aku tahu, jadi kami bercakap-cakap sejenak mengenai Novel...tadi adalah pertemuan kedua kami."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, hatinya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Luhan ada di Seoul? Kenapa? Dan kenapa perempuan itu sampai bisa bertemu dan mengenal Kyungsoo? apakah itu hanya kebetulan, ataukah Luhan sudah merencanakannya?

Apakah Luhan belum menyerah tentangnya?

Jongkn mendesah, merasa sedih. Yang paling diinginkannya adalah Luhan bisa segera melupakannya dan menemukan cinta yang baru, kenapa Luhan tidak mau menyerah? Kenapa perempuan itu lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan membangun harapan tanpa akhir dan patah hati yang sudah di depan mata?

Jongin harus menemui Luhan lagi, dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Luhan harus bisa menerima bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya, tidak akan ada lagi cinta Jongin untuknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haii semuaa**

 **Kmrn ada yg req minta 2 chapter sekaligus klo aku update ny lama, jd yaudah aku kabulin hehehehe**

 **Gimana 2 chapter nya? Tambah seru / bosen? Ketebak alurnya ya?**

 **Pokoknya ff ini bakalan kulanjut wkwkwk sampe abis, tp emg rada lama updatenyaa, bkn krn blm selesai remakenya.. udh selesai dr lamaa cm ya gituu kdng suka males update wkwkwk maafkan akuuu oh iyaaa maaf klo di chapter ini ada yg typo dikit" maklum ga aku edit lagi hehehe, dan kmrn jg ada yg nanya kapan sehun muncul ini udh muncul yaaaa.. dan klo kalian minta aku panjangin ceritanya aku jg gabisa kan ini remake jd aku cm ngikutin dr ka santhy nya ajaa..**

 **Btw exo udh comeback wkwk gmn? Keren ga? Keren dong ya Kai makin keren bgt ya ga? Pacar siapa dulu.. ya.. pacar Kyungsoo lah ya pacar siapa lagi wkwk. Exo jg udh mau buat tour ketiga EXOrdium semoga ke INA ya biar bisa nonton, oh iya promosi exact tp udh beres lho hr ini :( tp tenang Team Spoiler (Jongin & Sehun) udh kasih hint bulan Agustus, so siap" kyknya repackage keluar agustus hahaha dan kalian udh tau jg kan ada lightstick exo ver. baru? Mau curhat dikit boleh ya? Lg kesel sm itu abis gmn yaa udh mahal exo jg jrng" kesininya, mending klo yg sering ktm kyk exol korea, nah klo exol ina? ktm aja setahun sekali .-.**

 **Ngomong" udh denger kah jongin beliin ksoo 1 set pisau dapur yg mahal gitu katanyaaa huhuhu, masih ada yg mau ngomong kadi ga real? hahaha**

 **Buat next chap ditunggu yappp dan buat LMR sabar ya lg di rombak dl baru republish okeii**

 **Aku tunggu review nya, annyeong~~**


End file.
